The Life Of Harry
by Kelski1989
Summary: Over the summer Harry has changed. He meets a stranger and gets pulled into an adventure that is his sixth year. Dark times, twisted dreams, mysterious gifts and unwanted powers. Can Harry figure out the puzzle? Back after 2 year Hiatus! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

WARNING OOTP SPOILERS AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK YET.

A/N:  Heya people, I have decided to write another story and I hope that this one is better than my last one! My last one never really worked, because it was very poorly written, the grammar was absolutely terrible. I was too impatient in getting the story going and putting my ideas in writing that I totally ruined it. An I hopefully will have had this beta tested before I post it *fingers crossed* 

So please read this and tell me what you think ….

Chapter 1:   Prologue….. 

Disclaimer:   I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THOUGH I WISH I DID! IT IS ALL PROPERTY OF JK.ROWLING! Thank you!

On with the story then……………

****

****

**Prologue**

****

It is a dark and dreary evening down privet drive. The moon is casting an eerie glow across the immaculate lawns owned by the inhabitants of the street. If a passer by looked up at the window in number 4, they would see a perfect lacy curtain being moved aside and a mysterious figure peering out from the depressing depths behind.

The figure in question is in fact a 16 year old boy by the name of Harry Potter, but he prefers to be called Harry. His face can just be made out by the slight shine of the moon, and it is indeed very appealing to the opposite sex.

             His well defined jaw line and cheekbones give him that natural beauty and look of maturity. His full rosy lips, perfect for a passionate kiss. His eyes a deep glittering emerald green, give off a feeling of warmth and security, and marked on his forehead is an unusual scar, in the shape of a lightening bolt. All of this framed by long silky locks of midnight black which gives off an enchanting blue tint.

A thoughtful expression is set upon his smooth, olive skinned face. His well toned arm (probably from years of playing an active sport) is resting on the sill, his tanned hand cupping his chin boredly. His thoughts are unknown to the common passer by, but if you were a regular acquaintance you would be able to recognise the pure emotion shining through from the depths of those emerald pools.

This is where the story of this handsome young man begins, let yourself be enchanted……….

A/N:  Please Please Please Please Please R/R!!!    I know this chapter is short but it is the prologue.  Please tell me what you think! The story isn't going to be written like this all the way through.  

Also I recently put up some challenges but they were taken off again. *I don't know why? I had 8 reviews and everything *sniff*. One person though, has already started the first challenge and you can check out her story in my favourites. Her name is 'Shea pierce' and the story is called 'Sean Potter'. 

I will be reposting the challenges so if any of you want to try them out you can. I should be doing that later today….? 

**Next chapter**:   Thoughts  

I would really appreciate it if I could get at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter????? Please…..make me happy from my loss of reviews. J

LuvaboyDan*HesmyMan ~*XxX*~


	2. Thoughts

WARNING: OOTP SPOILERS AHEAD…… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

A/N:  Right I have finally got some reviews 13 I think? ….. Yay! And thank you for all those who reviewed…. Comments at bottom. And thanks to my beta tester, loucat101, I changed the mistakes you pointed out to me. 

Chapter:  Thoughts

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. If you see any characters that you don't recognise, just think that it is

One of my characters. 

_*Italics and asterisk equal thoughts and memories…*_

**  Bold equals prophecies, letters or notes**

**Thoughts **

The sound of a car starting up jolted Harry from one of his night time trances. He routinely tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear and straightened himself up.

_*I really should stop doing this* He_ thought as the new silver Porsche drove out of sight.  *_I should be thinking about my O.W.L results or something, or when I'm going to Sir'……No, to Ron's*_ A flash of pain flitted across his handsome features as he rose from his position by the window and he dragged himself across the room. *_It really is a pathetic room*  _He thought as he studied the half collapsed bed covered in moth-eaten rags at the side of the room and the wood worm riddled cupboard by the door. It was hard to think that it had been 4 years since he had hurled Dobby the house elf into that cupboard. He could remember it as if it was yesterday. 

*D_obby was standing on his bed telling him he could not go back to __Hogwarts__School__ of witchcraft and wizardry _that year. And how he had continually banged his head against the wall causing his uncle Vernon to come stomping up the stairs and leaving Harry just enough time to throw Dobby in the cupboard and jump back on his bed before he came crashing into the room*_  _

As he recounted these events he thought *W_hy can't my life still be exciting as it was then, _with strange but friendly creatures warning me about things. Why has it gone from that to……To this: Blood, resurrection, torture and de'……death!* __

He let out a pained sigh as he gazed into the broken mirror to his right. He really had changed a lot since his first year at Hogwarts. No longer was there a short, weedy 11 year old boy with unruly hair that never lay flat. Wearing round crooked glasses, dressed in rags that were at least ten times his size, staring back at him. But a tall 16 year old man, whose hair (which he had grown out) finally lay reasonably tidy, falling in silky locks around his face. His emerald eyes shone with a newly acquired emotion, making his eyes seem even more bright and enchanting. This was also helped by the fact that he no longer wore glasses; he had given them up when he had broken them for the 5th time that summer and instead invested in clear contact lenses. His face now took a more mature look, with his well defined bone structure shining through. 

He had to admit, he had turned out pretty well over-all, considering the circumstances. Also to thank for his newly found body was his daily work outs which had started the first week back for the holidays (if you can call them that). This idea had come to him on the ride back to number 4 from Kings cross station. He had been staring at the passing countryside and recounting the events that had taken place earlier that year. He was thinking about how that year had gone so very badly. 

_*He had been desperate for any sign of action from Voldemort and even took to lying in flower bushes to listen to the news. He had supposed to have been watched for anything unusual that might happen to him around Privet drive. _

_Later on in the holiday Harry and his delightful cousin Dudley 'yeah rite' had been attacked by Dementors, (creatures that guard the wizard prison of Azkaban) and when near them, they make you relive your worst memories. They are lethal for their kiss which sucks out your soul and leaves you in a position worse than death. Thus causing Harry to use his wand and warrant in his expulsion from Hogwarts. That little predicament had soon been sorted out by Dumbledore, but not before he had had been thrown out of his house by his Uncle, who did not want his wife and child in danger from those 'freaks' of Harry's world. But Harry did not go completely unpunished for that little endeavour. He had to go to a disciplinary hearing at the ministry of magic, to prove if he was innocent or guilty of performing magic in front of a muggle with no good intentions. But before he could do that he went to stay at the headquarters of 'The Order of the __Phoenix__'. Which in fact belonged to his Godfather Sirius Black, it was passed down to him through the Black family. He could not forget his first encounter with Ron and Hermione that summer. _

_His Hearing went pretty well, despite the fact that he was almost late and that he got questioned on everything he said, but he did get off in the end. _

_On his journey to Hogwarts he met a new person by the name of Luna Lovegood, also known as Loopy Lovegood which suited her personality very nicely. He also saw for the first time, exactly what was pulling those 'Horseless' carriages to get from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts for all those years. They were called Thestrals and only those who have witnessed death (and let it sink in) can see them, including Loony Lovegood. _

_Anyway getting to the point of his bad year…… His new defence teacher turned out to be a real witch… (Excuse the pun) her name was Professor Umbridge.  And Harry, who after many of his detentions with her, came out with a raw and bleeding hand from writing with a razor sharp quill, that used your blood, instead of ink. She later became Hogwarts high inquisitor much to everyone's horror. Including Professor McGonagall (who seemed to particularly despise her). _

_Her lack of teaching the students ...  Well… anything caused Hermione, Harry and Ron to form a group. Who were later named the 'DA', short for Dumbledore's army. They were taught by Harry because of his profound experience in defence and learnt how to do spell's properly. The group kept working in secret because professor Umbridge had set a new rule saying that organisations could not be formed without permission. _

_The year went on with Harry regularly getting his hand sliced open and the usual fall outs and encounters with Malfoy. _

_One day though, Malfoy had gone too far causing Harry and George to both pounce on him, thus causing Harry, George and Fred to have a life long ban from the quidditch team, much to the distress of the captain. _

_Harry's dreams (One which he kept having repeatedly, involving a door in the department of mysteries)  came to an all time low, when a snake (which Harry somehow seemed to be inside) attacked Mr Weasley, causing him to be hurt very badly, Leaving Harry feeling guilty. Because of these dreams Harry had to learn Occlumency, a magical defence of the mind against external penetration. The lessons which were taught by Harry's least favourite teacher professor Snape did not go to well with Harry letting him to far into his mind. The lessons were cut off when Snape found Harry inside his pensieve reliving an embarrassing encounter with Harry's father._

_            Harry's O.W.L's went rather badly, considering he didn't finish his astronomy exam and that his potions master had always had a grudge against him in his potions classes, and the fact that his divination teacher was a complete fraud._

_ His year ended even worse when he had a dream in his final exam, history of magic, and was convinced that Sirius was in trouble. With constant nagging from Hermione he checked to see whether Sirius was home before running off after him. Harry found himself and his friends in the ministry and before long they found a prophecy which they knew the Deatheaters were after, as if was being well protected by the ministry members. The prophecy was smashed when it fell out of Neville's pocket, and no one heard what it said. Sirius and the other members of the 'Order Of The Phoenix' were called to help the children out of peril, causing Sirius to be hit with a curse from his own cousin and resulted in him falling through the black veil hanging over the entrance to the land of the dead. There was also a visit from Voldemort himself, and that evening Harry was finally told why Voldemort had tried to kill him as a baby. It was to do with a prophecy;_

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**

**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…**

**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…**

**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies.**

_Either Harry has to kill Lord Voldemort, or vice versa.* _

(A/N:   okaaaaaaaay….. That was a long-ish recount of his fifth year, I have made it shorter by about 10 or more lines when my beta tester type person, ideala2 said that it was to long….. And I really hope that no one got bored of that …. And I'm sorry if anyone missed my warning signs who have not read the book yet and now know what happened….. Please do not flame me telling me this!! Ok on with the story)

 Harry sighed tiredly …. It was because of his last year that he thought he had to be able to defend himself against the unexpected. And getting in shape seemed his only option. His loss of Sirius had really hit him hard. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty about it, after all he didn't kill Sirius, Sirius's cousin did. But that nagging in the back of his head kept reminding him that it was his fault, because he had not bothered in learning Occlumency when he should and that caused Sirius to come and rescue him. 

*_Why do I have to be so stubborn and stupid all the time? Why can't I ever listen to Hermione when she's obviously right? * _He thought as he banged a fist against his already paint cracked wall. 

He turned and stalked over to his nasty excuse of a bed cradling his hand gingerly, and slowly lay down. _*I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing?*_ He thought *_I bet their having fun. Their probably with each other again, all lovey dovey while I'm in this hell hole…* He yawned widely and turned over in an attempt to get more comfortable. A cold draft was coming from the gap in his window ledge from where Ron, Fred and George had ripped out the bars guarding it, in his second year. (His relatives thought it served him right for letting those 'freaks' vandalise his home.)  Shivering slightly he let himself be taken by the oncoming darkness, praying that it would not bring one of his regular nightmares… _

A/N: So what do you think????   I hope you like it …. I know the fifth year recount is abit long …. What do you think about Harry? *wink wink* I know a lot of you probably think that he's changed abit to much, but I think he was well in need of a growth spurt and being Harry potter he decided to have it all at once!!

Well that chap took a while because I kept changing things …. The next few chaps' may be abit shorter than this one,  is it ok if the chaps are about this length though … about 4 A4 pages ? …. Well please please PLEASE!! R/R!!  I would really appreciate it! 

Special thanks to my reviewers….

Malhith ~ Thanks you very much, I try J

Courtney ~ Thank you for reading my story, ill try to make chapters longer. Is this better?

John ~ Thank you!

Headmaster Cromwell ~ I might think about joining your group thingy. Thanks for reading my story!

Raven Dragonclaw ~ Cool name by the way and thank you!

Leo ~ Oh…um…well… that was just the beginning to well… begin with… it should be 'going' somewhere soon! 

Indigal ~ Um… I don't think this is a HP/CC fic? Unless someone is going to hack into my account and change that? Lol…. No I think FF.net is just playing up again! 

^JP^ ~ Thank you *smiles*

Just a help (whoever you are) ~ Thank you sooooooo much, I finally know why …. *grins happily* I shall put my challenges on the ends of chapters… look out below! 

A.M. Bookworm ~ Whoah…. Put that drool back in your mouth. Lol, I like making Harry look good! I said um… somewhere up there ^ that Harry probably changed to quickly … but he IS Harry Potter! J  I'm glad you like him ….. And you will have to read to find out the pairing… *wink wink*  

Kemenram ~ Thanks for reviewing, um…. This is what happens next … The next Chapter!

I Love Cho ~ Thank you. Lol…. 'Very appealing to the opposite sex' yes, yes. I'm glad you like it, hope you like this chapter as well. 

xMEx ~ Yay…You love it… thanking you!

Amelia ~ Thanks, I rather like his features to *wink* Lol…. Thanks for reviewing!  

Ashley ~ Ok … um… Thank you for the constructive criticism. I was writing more as I read your review, and ill try to 'catch my reader's interest' a bit more. Thank you for reviewing *smiles awkwardly*

Danea ~ Thank you, yes he's very *pretty* isn't he!? Lol … thanks, I hope you do enjoy reading more.

ER ~ I'm glad you find it interesting. Thank you! 

Lunarian Amethyst ~ Yay … thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think its detailed, I tried! Thanks for the challenge info. I've added one to the end of this chapter.  

Julie Jewelrannah ~ Thanks you very much.    

Ideala2 ~ Thanks u soooo much ….. Me happy!

Leanne ~ Thank you for reviewing means a lot to me!

Nunnya buiznes ~ I know nothing happened in the first chap…. It was just letting you get to know him … this chap is hopefully more 'up to your standards'!

Marsmoonstar ~ Thanks you!

Aurors ~ Glad you looking forward to the next chappy … ill probably read your story…!

Mella deranged ~ =D rite bk at ya … Lol… 

Princess19 ~ Thank you. I'm happy people think its good… hope you like this chapter?

Athena Hermmie ~ Yay… you think the beginning good? I've got people saying that it's not interesting or not going anywhere?   

 If I missed anybody out, i.e. you reviewed before I posted this chap, but after I finished writing it, then thanks. And I'm sorry, just review this chapter!! 

*Phew well… I was told that I cannot put Challenges up as a 'story' so I'm going to put them down the bottom of my chapters….. So if you wouldn't mind writing a story that I have given you the basic ideas for, then read on …. *

Challenge 1:   When Harry was taken to his aunt and Uncles, they did not want him….. This has been done before I know … BUT …. Instead of sending him to an orphanage …. Or just throwing him out, they decide to try and kill him …. Bit harsh? Nope … Their the Dursleys and they've gone through a bad time …. You can think of how they try and kill him …. If they use a weapon, or just beating?  Well, before he dies … he decides to run away … bear in mind they didn't try and kill him as soon as he arrived they waited a few years. But he kind of collapses or something where he has to be found ….. When he is found, he is taken to the hospital for treatment of his injuries … whatever they may be?  And he is taken somewhere you choose, where a family picks him … and is taken to another country to live! America? Spain? Australia?  He lives there until he is 15 …. Back home they think he's either died or is still missing …. When his 15th birthday comes around *please bear in mind that Harry has to be good looking in this J*… something happens to give those in the wizarding world hope … what is it? You decide … will Harry be spotted? *If that's his name? He does not tell people his real name …* Will he go back to England and be seen? He could get kidnapped …. Or find out about his world? What will happen … you decide … and from then on … you write what happens to Harry! 

Hope you like ….. Next challenge will be a chapter on its own. ! Somewhere in the future??

**Next chapter**: Life on privet Drive 

 Luvaboydan*Hesmyman ~*XxX*~ 


	3. Life on Privet Drive

**WARNING: I HAVE SAID THIS FOR THE LAST TIME, OOTP SPOILERS!!**

****

****

*A/N:  Well I will have hopefully received more reviews for my last chapter and I am posting this after I have had another 10 at least, so hopefully there should be at least 23 reviews up there J  …… though I may have decided to be nice and just post it anyway? 

I hope you all like my story so far, I'm really trying on this one!  You should get some things happen soon?? As I've had a few people say that this isn't going anywhere? *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER!!! Glad we got that sorted! 

Chapter 3: Life on Privet Drive… 

*#_ A star, a hash and italics represent a dream! #*_

_** Double stars represent thoughts.**_

On with the story then… 

**Life on Privet drive**

****

****

_*# Panting heavily, he picked himself up from the dirt covered ground and set off again. Branches were cutting through the thin material of clothing that was hanging onto his lean body with mere threads, as he ran blindly into the darkness ahead. He could distantly hear the ghostly sound of a wolf's howl echoing through the vast forest._

_He stumbled as his foot connected with a tree stump and was thrown forward. Using his quick reflexes of a born seeker, he grabbed hold of the nearest object and came to an abrupt holt. _

_He stood there (rather unbalanced) silently, save for his raspy breaths coming out in a rather short, unrhythmatic pace.  Still clutching onto the long spindly vine hanging from the tall birch tree, of which he had first grabbed hold.  _

_Listening for any sign of movement within 10 feet of where he was standing, he slowly sunk to the ground. He sat there absently rubbing at his cuts and bruises thinking of how he would love to just make them disappear with swish of his wand. _

_A high, cold, cruel laugh echoed through the trees that sent a shiver down his spine and brought him out of his thoughts. He sat up straight and his eyes raked the surroundings for any sign of the monstrosity that he knew had finally caught up with him. Just as he stood, the tree up above his head rustled and the cause of the rustle flew onto his right shoulder. Looking to his side his eyes were met with those of a beautiful phoenix. Its feathers were of a rather peculiar colour. They were of the purist silver, save for the tips which were of the softest lilac. Its eyes were also the colour lilac and stared deeply into his as if trying to figure his true meaning. Its beak was that of a golden colour that matched its relatively sharp claws. _

_"So…" Hissed the voice and the bird took flight up into the trees. "I see that we meet again. My my…" it chuckled "It does indeed look like we enjoy each others company…does it not?"_

_ A tall figure emerged from the depths behind and stood defiantly in front of him. Holding his head high, as if proud of the image of disgust in which he had become, with a twisted smirk plastered on that foul skeletine face. His robes swept the floor around him and looked to be made of pure silk. They clung to him sickeningly, showing off his bony form. Even in the atmosphere and sheer chaos that made up the forest, and after what should have been a good run to keep up with Harry. (He was an extremely fast runner when he wanted to be) He and his robes seemed to be untouched. **He must have apparated… flash bastard! ** Harry thought bitterly, as he watched the long pale fingers set his robes straight and 'dust' them off as if they were dirty. _

_"Well, well, well…if it isn't 'The~ boy~ who~ lived!'" said the voice mockingly. "I must say I wish you had undergone this …abrupt change a couple years ago young Harry. It would have made our encounter that much more…pleasant." _

_Harry grimaced and stepped back, as Voldemort strode forward and placed a long cool finger upon his cheek. A painful jolt ran from his scar down through to his toes. Just one extremely unfortunate result of an attack on Harry as a baby, which resulted in the murder of both Harry's parents. James and Lily Potter, and the marking of the scar on his forehead. _

_Too preoccupied by his mind wanderings, he did not notice when Voldemort took aim and hit him with a disarming spell. He was flung backwards and landed painfully on his back between two very sharp looking branches merely inches from his body, which had obviously fallen from a tree and splintered. As he made to get back up again he was hit with another, more painful curse, which caused him to slide across the ground and strike a rather thick tree with a resounding crack. Feeling too weak and groggy to think, he did not make any attempt to move when Voldemort glided towards him._

_"Tut, tut… I thought you were stronger than this Potter. Ah well it is my treat I suppose, seeing such a pretty boy in so much pain. But you know what I really like most about seeing my victims in this position Potter?"  He forcefully kicked Harry in the ribs to make sure he was still alive. When he heard the customary grunt of pain he smiled and carried on. _

_"No? You don't know …well that isn't good Potter. Who am I to deprive you of learning knew things to put in that talented young brain of yours. I'll show you shall I?" And with a swish of his wand and the sound of those fateful words rolling off his serpentine tongue … He pointed his weapon,  that has ended the lives of so many,  upon Harry and shot a jet of emerald green light toward him …just as it was inches from Harry's heart, he saw a flutter of silver and violet and …#*_

He woke up… with a terrified scream that penetrated every inch of the household in which he lived. He shot straight up breathing heavily, covered in a thick, sticky sheen of cold sweat that made his clothes cling to him in a most unpleasant way. As he sat there shaking slightly, partly from the nightmare and partly from the cold draft, he felt that he had indeed sustained an injury in the real world. He felt his back and it was extremely sore and he had various cuts down his arms and across his chest. As he thought back to how he must have gotten these injuries, he couldn't help but think back to his occlumency lessons. And how lazy he had been when he decided not to try. How it ended with the result of his godfather's death, and now the inability to protect his mind from Voldemort. Who was now resulting in physical attacks.

Just as he was in the process of getting up, he heard a loud grunt issuing from Dudley's bedroom. He snorted in amusement as he heard the words: 'No…don't…bunnies…come back… I won't eat you…' chuckling lightly as not to disturb his obese cousin any more, he went over to his rickety desk, and pulled open the draw very slowly. He quietly rummaged through the contents inside and located a quill and an old, worn out diary, which incidentally had never been written in, that he had taken from his cousin at the beginning of the holidays. He turned and picked up an old sweatshirt of Dudley's, and before putting it on, dabbed at his face with it. 

He set himself at his desk carefully as not to arouse more pain from his back and twisted the lamp round so that what little light the bulb gave off…actually shone on the paper. He took hold of his ink well, that sat on the corner of his desk and opened up the lid. Inside were the remains of month old ink that had half dried up and made the container very sticky. He dipped his quill into the ink, swirled it around a few times, in an attempt to make the ink more liquid and set to work writing about his nightmare. 

**_I was running through a forest and I tripped and I fell into…no scratch that…I grabbed hold of something… ok forget that. There was a phoenix and it was like a silver colour with purple bits. Um… Voldemort turned up and the bird flew away... And he said something about teaching me things? And I got a bit bashed up. And then he sent the killing curse at me and I saw something silver just before it reached me and woke up._** He paused while nibbling the end of his quill. **_Should I write about how I felt when I woke up?** he thought suddenly **_No…I don't need them worrying about me again… not that they can do anything, it will only make me look even more stupid that I can't even do occlumency right._** _

He quietly stowed away his quill and diary again, placed his ink well back on the corner of his desk and picked up his potions book. After all if he was just going to make an opening to Voldemort's success in breaking him, while sleeping. Then he wouldn't go to sleep. So he walked back over to his bed and pulled his lamp over to his side and read silently hoping that the night would not go by as slowly as it had done before.

The morning sunlight was just coming up from the horizon and it brought Harry back to his senses. He had half dozed from when he had started the book until now. He didn't know why but he just could not find any interest whatsoever in potions. 

As the light shone through the lacy curtains (that his Aunt Petunia had only left up so that the window looked respectable for onlookers), he sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. **What I need is a good run** he thought as he idly pulled off his trousers in which he had slept, and slipped on a pair of black jogging bottoms. He put on a sleeveless shirt and tied his hair at the nape of his neck, with a strip of material from an old jumper. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was half past five, so he opened his door as quietly as possible and made his way down the landing. As he walked past his cousin's room, he couldn't help but glance in. what he saw caused him to slap a hand to his mouth and quickly duck out of the room. His cousin was half hanging out of the bed with his feet on the floor in a rather revealing way. His shirt was pulled up just under his neck on one side giving view of a very plump and flabby stomach. And his pyjama bottoms were riding up on both sides, showing off rather flabby, hairy legs. He was also grunting a lot, and Harry could still make out the word bunny?

He shut the door again and walked down the stairs, almost tripping on a pair of his aunt Petunias shoes that she had obviously not bothered to take up, just so Harry would have to do it. He snorted in annoyance and went to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water. He dug into the drawer in the side cabinet in the living room, and produced a disk man and headphones. He grabbed his favourite CD, Evanescence, and pulled open the front door. A flourish of fresh morning air hit him as he walked down the garden path; he smiled at the utter feeling of calm that he now felt and after turning up the disk man to full volume, he set off at a run down the street. 

He ran for an hour and worked up a bit of a sweat, on returning to Privet drive he couldn't help but notice a girl sat on a bench, staring straight at him. She had plain brown hair, cut just above the shoulders; her face was that of what looked to be a 15 or 16 year old. And her ice blue eyes, gave her a very piercing and intense quality, though she had a smile on her face. He decided to stop for another drink and as he flung his head back for a sip, he could not miss the distinct giggle that arose from the girl. Looking over at her curiously, he saw that she was now looking over at the man wearing a long cloak with his face covered, walking his dog to the right who quickly made his way down the street. So he went to take another sip and heard the giggle again. He stopped and stared at her again, this time though, she was staring right back. He took a deep breath (as he was not used to talking to strangers) and began to speak.  
  
"What is it? What's so funny?" When she just carried on staring at him with a smirk beginning to appear on her face, he huffed moodily and asked her again.  
  
"Hello, what's wro'…" before he finished his sentence however she burst out laughing again and with an annoyed sigh he began walking back to his house. He heard running footsteps coming up behind and turned.   
  
"I'm sorry" she said while still chuckling. At seeing his accusing look she added "No… I really am. I just, you know laugh at things a lot, and well you were so funny when you gave me that look." Pulling herself together she held out her hand and said in more serious tone. "Hi, I'm Rene Walker, and who may I ask are you?"   
  
After feeling a jolt of recognition at hearing that name, he began looking for any trace of sarcasm, and finding none, he replied with a simple,  
  
"Harry Potter"   
  
When she did a double take he groaned again and turned to walk away, not in the mood for the automatic look at his scar. But he stopped when he felt a pull on his arm and when he turned he was surprised to find, not awe and admiration on her face but, surprise and confusion.   
  
"Harry Potter?" she asked "as in 'whiney little weedy, wimpy', Harry Potter?" In hearing his old nickname come to the surface he studied her face more closely and could not help but feel a pull of familiarity in her features. Take away the few spots that raked her hairline and the make up that was carefully applied to her lips and eyes, and give her some braces and a lot of freckles, then you had…  
  
"Repulsive Rene?" he asked chuckling. She looked a little shocked at hearing her old nickname, but seemed to forget it. She smiled and said.  
  
"Yup, that's me! So… how've you been?" she asked absently.   
  
Thinking for a moment, just wanting to be able to say, 'well not really that good. I mean I've nearly been killed, god knows how many times. Etc…' but instead decided to go with…  
  
"I've been ok. How about you? You went to Stonewall didn't you?"   
  
"Yea, I did. Horrible place. The kids are such idiots. I mean the boys think they're like so cool and everything and … "she trailed off at seeing Harry's questioning stare.  
  
"Oh sorry. Ugh…I always do this. I mean here I am talking to you as if we've been friends for years and we just met a few minutes ago, save for seeing each other in a classroom how ever many years ago." She looked at his sweaty shirt clinging to his toned body and the empty water bottle in his hand.  
  
"Well" she coughed "I suppose you should go … clean up. You must be so uncomfortable?" and with one last lingering stare at his abdomen, which was showing through very nicely. She set off at a rather fast pace back down privet drive. Leaving Harry standing there, completely confused, staring disbelievingly at her disappearing figure.  
  
**What a strange girl** he thought idly as he set off up the street.   
  
When he arrived back at number 4 he was shocked to find that his cousin was awake and waiting for him in the hallway. But he was happy to add that his shirt was now firmly set over his belly and his pyjama bottoms were just touching the floor.   
  
"Where've you been?" his cousin asked sharply, his beady little eyes narrowing slightly. Seeing that this was too good an opportunity to pass up, he replied with.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Practising hexes on people. That Piers Polkiss... boy does he scream." He chuckled slightly and added, "Oh but did you know that… what's her name? Your girlfriend…um… what is her name?" he stood there with a pondering look on his face and said "Ah well… it doesn't matter. Anyway she looks so funny upside down with that dreadful flowery skirt pulled up over her head." And before Dudley had chance to retort he ducked underneath his flabby arm and made his way up to his room.   
  
**God what a dumb ass** he thought as he took off his shirt and made his way to the bathroom. After freshening up, he pulled on a normal light blue, long sleeved shirt and put a button down dark blue, short sleeved shirt on top, without doing up the buttons. He put on some normal denim jeans that were rather baggy, and some of Dudley's old trainers and sat at his desk waiting for the inevitable call of…  
  
"Boy get down here…NOW!" his uncles shout set him on his feet immediately and he went down to the kitchen. To begin breakfast.   
  
  
Later on in the day he set to work on his chores. Despite the fact that Lupin and Moody had told the Dursleys not to be hard on him, they still thought it best that he do everything. Harry wasn't complaining though. It kept his mind off things and kept him in shape.  
  
Just as the sun was beginning to set he put away all the garden tools, and went for a quick 10 minute run… he was happy to find that Rene wasn't staring at him again. When he returned, he went to his room changed and went down to the basement for his evening exercises…

A/N:  Well that's a rap for that chapter! I hope you like it … I want to thanks all my reviewers can't write them all down…to many!… You're the ones who inspire me to write *sniff* 

Okay! Well I do hope you enjoy this and………….I have decided to write down some thanks personally…

**Thanks to:**

****

GiRliEgIrL6 ~ Thanks you, glad ya like *grins*

Marsmoonstar ~ Lol, is that all you can say 'hmm' …. Lol… thanks though!

Kurbani ~ Thanks and don't worry, I don't think I mention the fact that Harry is gorgeous in the next few chappies. Maybe like once but not like in detail…so don't woz!  

Phoenix padfoot 89 ~ Thanks and tell me if you do start the challenge? 

Blueberrie ~ Okay….thanks… You're story is brilliant by the way. The one for my challenge … keep going! 

Princess19 ~ Yay, thanks, glad you can be truthful nowadays…Lol. Keep reading!

Raven Dragonclaw ~ Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was needed. I might join…I'm not sure what you have to do though? I'll look out for you though *grins* keep reading … hope you like this chap?

Ideala2 ~ Thanks you and I will…*wink*! 

Hpcrazy ~ yes he is a bit more grown up…glad you like the change. I hope you keep reviewing…*hint* Thank you!

Pat ~ Thanks you, another person who thinks I'm descriptive … Yay!    

Helma Patuck ~ Yes yes yes…You of all people would have to be the one who spotted that little mistake! I can't remember writing it like that… but ah well! I didn't pick you up on you 'Luscious' instead of 'Lucius' issue! *he he* others did though!! Well keep reading and reviewing….i'll do the same for you! Thanks Helen. Xx …. (Hope you like your 15 seconds of fame) 

****

PLEASE please, pleeeeeeeeease!! Read and Review!!!!!   I would really appreciate it ….. I would love it if I could get to about 100 reviews before my 4th chap!  I know its probs a long way off but it would make me ecstatic if I could get that many reviews for my story! Not that it's gunna happen as I'm 51 so far…..

****

****

**Next chapter**: Letters and a strange gift. 

LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman ~*XxX*~

  __

****


	4. Letters and a strange gift

**Warning:** This chapter contains a rather explicit swear word *shock horror*… if you do not like that particular word. *I'm sure you know of which I am referring?* Then skip that particular word *grins* …

A/N: Right… back for a 4th instalment of ……. 'The Life of Harry' ……… and if you see words spelt incorrectly in speech like 'sort of' = 'sorta' then that's just how the person talks ….thank you! *lol*

Disclaimer:

 I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Any characters that do not appear in the Harry Potter series belong to me. Unless there is someone in this world who bears an exact resemblance to said character, and has the same name and personality…then I apologise and take back what I just said!?! 

…moving on…

Chapter: Letters and a strange gift.

**_//_ _Two asterisks and 2 slashes, joined with italics equals a flashback //**_

_Italics equals a letter or message._

**Letters and a strange gift.**

****

****

As the days passed on Privet Drive, they also got extremely hot. It was almost as bad as the summer before, though this time they got away with using hosepipes. 

Harry had been working in the garden every day to keep it 'in tip top shape in the disgusting conditions', in the words of his aunt Petunia. 

The day was July 30th and as Harry was busy pulling out a rather stubborn weed on the front lawn, he did not notice when a certain brown haired girl snuck up behind him. He could not however ignore her presence when she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at him resulting in him jumping a foot in the air. This sudden action also caused the weed in which he was tugging at, to come out with ease and also fly a few feet behind him, hitting his aunt's window (leaving a trail of dirt) and falling into the hydrangea bush underneath. After staring at the mess for a few seconds he pulled himself together and turned to look at the girl with whom he had been getting well acquainted with during the past few days in which they had met, with a faint smile. Their second visit was even more…unusual, should we say than their first ………

**_//_ _Harry had been on his way to the shops after his aunt had threatened him with the usual 'If you aren't back in 10 minutes then you won't get a dinner break today'. Knowing that his aunt fully well meant to carry out that threat if he not be back in 10 minutes, he had set off at a brisk walk. On his way he had bumped into a group of locals from the town. The fact that they were rather largely built, more in fat that in muscle. And that they did not take too kindly in being bashed into by the 'dweeb', they made to go after him. Harry, not wanting to be made into a bloody pulp, (he may have produced some muscle over the summer, but he really was nothing compared to these) he quickly ducked under the enormous arm and had thought he was out of their way when he felt a sharp tug on his collar and was pulled roughly back into the arms of what seemed to be the leader of the 'gang'. He was turned around and a swift punch landed in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. As he gasped for breath and saw the 'leader' go for another punch. A voice was heard through all the sniggering grunts of the other 'members', _

_"Hey, leave him alone you stupid idiot!" Rene was revealed as the others moved out of the way to let the leader get a better look at her. Her brown hair was tied up in a short ponytail and her eyes were blazing in fury. Her face was rather flustered as she stood there staring defiantly at him. He let out a low chuckle and asked,_

_"Oh yeh? And what are …" he laughed again, and then added mockingly "You…going to do about it?" _

_Distracted by the sudden appearance of Rene, and laughing with his comrades, his hold on Harry had become that much weaker. And with a deep breath he quickly grabbed the guys hand and twisted it sharply. Thus causing the boy to swear out loud and cry out in pain. After the sudden attack from Harry he let go altogether and cradled his wrist. Harry met Rene's eyes as she tilted her head to the direction of the shop he nodded in understanding and slowly backed away. He joined Rene and they set off walking down the road. They had just started laughing about the whole thing and Rene had started to ask if he was alright, when they heard a shout of,_

_"Come back here, were not done with you yet, you fucking prick!" And after watching them all run, or should I say …stumble towards them all at once, Harry and Rene looked at each other. Both thinking, 'We can beat them, bring it on you stupid bullies' then both deciding against it, they set off at full speed. They could hear them panting behind them after just 10 seconds of running and they both turned a corner and hid behind a car parked on the street. After waiting there a good five minutes, with Harry thinking 'oh great, that's my break gone now then.' They got up and went through the shop together. They talked about their school days and how stupid their nicknames and the people who gave them to them were. They were also talking about their friends nowadays. Harry was shocked to find that Rene didn't infact have many friends at all. Save her best friends Becky and Stephanie and now Harry. Harry arrived home after being gone for nearly an hour and had worked a hard 'shift' that day…//**_

He was brought out of his trance by a hand waving frantically in front of his face…

"Harry, hello? Are you ok? You sorta dozed for a minute!" shaking his head to clear himself of those thoughts he smiled and said,

"Sorry… I'm just not quite there today. So how are you? Is you're mum any better?" he had been told that her mum was in hospital, suffering from a very rare cancer. Rene's face fell into that of a pained frown and she replied in a drained voice.

"She's doing a bit better. But the doctors say she only has… One year at most to live and…" she trailed off with tears forming in her eyes. She let out a small sob and sat on the ground beside Harry. He set down his gardening things and made himself more comfortable.

"I'm sorry Rene. I know what it feels like to not have a mum. But I spose that doesn't help much, considering you got to know yours and I didn't." he looked down at the ground and when he looked back up he was met with Rene's intense but pitying gaze. 

"No, I'm sorry. It must be dreadful to know you never got to know you're parents at all?  But I do know that death is a part of everyone's life and I spose we just have to deal with it when it comes around, I just wish it didn't have to come so soon." She said all this very softly while keeping his gaze. He felt a new kind of respect coming to the surface for Rene that he had only ever felt towards his friend Hagrid.  Hagrid had said words very similar to that at the end of his 4th year and they had always stuck with him. Feeling that the atmosphere among the two was getting rather depressing he tried to lighten the mood.  

"So… how about we go to the lake down the end of wisteria drive?" at seeing her sudden smile he silently congratulated himself silently and stood up. He dusted himself off and offered his hand to her. After helping her up they set off down the path chuckling at hearing his aunt's faint shrieks of, 'Oh my goodness….who did this to my lovely window? And my beautiful hydrangeas?'    

They sat by the lake, while Rene took off her trainers and socks and rolled up her jeans to dangle her legs in the water not before giving Harry a good splash. They talked for hours. She had asked him if he had any embarrassing pictures of himself as a little kid from primary school days, as she had one where her face was covered in paint and her clothes were cut up from where she tried to make a bag. He had told her rather dejectedly that the Dursleys had never taken a photo of him as a child and they had never bought any of the class photo's that were taken by the school. 

Deciding to move on she asked him about what he got up to at this 'boarding' school of his. She didn't believe one word that he had gone to St Brutus' and haggled him into telling her where he really went (save a few details, obviously) with a bar of his favourite chocolate…a kinder bueno! (A/N mmmmmmm *drools* Yummy…. *cough* anyway…) He told her about all his night time wanderings while barely avoiding his least favourite teacher, professor Snape. Rene visibly shivered when he described him to her. And angrily stated that he was 'an unfair bastard', when Harry told her about his grudge towards him because he went to school with his father and didn't like him. And that he took house points off him for every little thing. 

After telling Harry about her least favourite teacher, Mr. ward, and how he always gives detentions to her because she 'doesn't pay attention in class', She gave Harry one last splash and put her footwear back on again and got up, she said,

"I don't like the sound of you're teacher Snape, but believe me having to stay behind every day of the week gets very annoying. It's not so bad for you because you have to stay there anyway."  She went to the end of the footpath and waited while he scrambled up and joined her… 

On their walk back he offhandedly informed her that it was his birthday the next day and was rather shocked when she turned to him with a great big smile on her face and began waving her hands as if trying to say something, while keeping in her excitement. In the end she gave up and stood there silently staring at him appraisingly, (A/N: Thanks to Loucat101 for that word… I couldn't think of it  :-D cheers) as if wondering if she should tell him something. At his questioning glance she simply smiled and walked off. Harry ran after her and pulled on her arm…

"What are you planning Rene?" he asked accusingly…When she replied with,

"Oh nothing, just you know…what to get you" Harry began to grow rather scared. Nothing more was said on that subject as they walked back. As he dropped her back off at her house she gave him a swift, friendly hug and went inside. Walking back to his house he felt a warm tingly feeling in the bottom of his stomach and closed the door. 

On his entry into number four he was met with the furious whisperings of his aunt and uncle and the pathetic whining of his cousin Dudley. Even though Dudley had been the junior heavyweight inter-school boxing champion of the south-east (A/N: Thanks again to Loucat101 for that) and acted all hard around his mates. He still managed to whine like a baby in front of his parents, and left Harry wondering how they put up with it. He walked into the living room and every member of the Dursley family's eyes swivelled round to him and gave him a glare. He was just about to go and get a glass of water when his aunt furiously whispered,

"Was it you who destroyed my beautiful hydrangeas?" Raising an eyebrow, Harry thought she was going a bit too far with this. The weed had only landed in the bush she only had to take it out again. But seeing how her eyes were silently blazing and her thin pale fingers were clenched into tight fists he chose not to inform her of his thought and simply shook his head.

"You mean" she whispered again, looking ready to blow her top with lava flowing out of that long neck of hers. "That you were not weeding the garden this morning and you did not choose to vandalise my property, which I work very hard to keep clean and…" Harry stopped listening at that point. He had heard her, 'I work so hard and how do you repay me' speech one too many times. As she finished, looking ready to have a mental break down, he nodded and said his apologies and quickly ran upstairs. 

It was 11:30pm and Harry had decided not to go downstairs for the rest of the night. Therefore resulting in the abandonment of his exercises.

He was currently sat at his desk trying to writing a short poem. After 10 minutes of scribbling out and paper throwing, Harry gave up. It was hard enough to write a poem when it's quiet. Let alone when there's a dog barking repeatedly from across the road with his uncles ground-shaking snores travelling through the wall. It was not helped with the fact that the lamps fast dying light bulb kept flickering and he could hardly see the paper. 

At 11:55 he changed out of his trousers, (which had been made very dirty and very wet earlier in the day, due to kneeling on the ground and Rene splashing him) leaving himself clad only in his black boxers from the waist down. He opened his window as wide as he could due to the immense heat building inside his room and took off his shirt. 

He looked over to his alarm clock and saw that it was 12:01. He smiled at himself and thought …'Ah…sweet sixteen!' and jumped out of bed at hearing the screeching of an owl. Instead of fluttering in and landing on his desk like any normal owl would do. This owl decided to flutter round his room a few times and give him a few good pecks on the head before getting caught by Harry in one swipe of the hand. He quickly ripped off the small package and the letter, let go of the owl and sat at his desk to read it;

_Heya Harry,_

_            How are you? HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN!  Sweet sixteen. *wink* My mum keeps pestering me to ask you if the muggles are feeding you ok.  She says you're too skinny!_

Harry laughed at this, trust Mrs Weasley to worry about his health, when she has all those other mouths to feed. He read on…

_Anyway I was just wondering if you would be able to come round this year? Me and Hermione had a little chat, and we think that Dumbledore told you something about why you have to stay at those muggles? Did he? If he did why didn't you tell us? We used to tell each other everything. I suppose that's changed since last year now. I'm sorry about Sirius Harry. _

At this point Harry began feeling depressed again … 

_I know how much he meant to you and everything mate but…he can't come back you know, try to remember that and cheer up._

_Well anyway, I hope you have a great birthday, god knows you deserve one and I'll hopefully see you before school starts. Oh and by the way Fred and George have made new 'cold crunchies'.  If you eat one they make you go really cold. But their trying to figure out how to stop you getting hot flushes every hour after the effects have worn off. Mum's been going ape with worry because they have both been so 'ill'. It's quite funny. Well see you _

_                                                                                                            Ron  _

_P.s.  I hope you like you're present, I got it the other day in Diagon Alley, the guy said it would be perfect for you. _

_P.p.s.  Pig's been acting even weirder than normal lately, and I know by this point he's probably pecked you're eyes out…_

Ron was not far off in this insinuation. Pig was now pecking at every inch of Harry's scalp, and was just about to peck his nose when he snatched him out of the air again.     

_So just give him the treat attached on this bit of parchment and he should calm down._

Without hesitation, Harry ripped the piece of corn, (it looked like corn anyway) and gave it to Pig. To his immense relief, he stopped fluttering and pecking as soon as he had swallowed and set himself on the desk. Just as Harry set to open Ron's present he was met with another screeching owl and after quickly telling it to be quiet ripped of the piece of parchment and the rectangular parcel and began reading;

_Dear Harry, _

_            Happy birthday! I hope you have a great day. How are you holding up? I really hope you're ok. I'll get to the point; Do not feel guilty about Sirius's death Harry, it was not your fault. Remember that. I know you Harry, you're probably thinking that it was you're fault, please don't berate yourself over this. _

_Anyway, how has you're summer been so far? Mine's been great. I went up to Gloucestershire to visit my grandparents, because I havn't seen them in ages. And they gave me this gorgeous necklace. It's a silver chain with a silver and blue topaz tear drop pendant hanging at the bottom. Anyway I hope you like you're present. I bought it because I think you could use it on the academic side of things…_

'Oh no' thought Harry with a groan. Another book… He read the last paragraph.

_Ron and I were talking about going round his house this summer, and how we wanted you to come. Are you going? Did Dumbledore tell you why you had to stay at you're aunt and uncle's? I hope you can, we will have a great time and I really hope you aren't as snappy as last year…_

_                                                                                              Love Hermione xx_

_P.s. If you're wondering where I got the owl, I borrowed Ginny's. She got an owl for her birthday last year and she said I could use it for a while.  _

Harry gave a small chuckle at this and put the letter on his desk. He looked out the window and was met with the usual Hogwarts owl. Which took flight immediately after he had removed the letter and flew off? He opened up the letter and a slip of parchment fell out. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I believe you have a lot on your mind lately, and when you return to school you will be busy with your academic work. _

_That is why I give you the choice of whether or not you wish to be made one of Gryffindor's prefects?_

_I believe you would make a fine prefect and would amount to the job perfectly._

_I do also know however that you do not wish to deprive your friend,_

_Ronald, of being a prefect and standing out in his family._

_As I thought about this I thought it wise to _

_make you all prefects, you work well _

_as a team, there's countless_

_evidence of that._

_What do you say?_

_Sincerely yours Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Harry stared in disbelief at the note. Never had there been three prefects. (A/N: Not that I know of anyway?) 'Do I really want to be a prefect though?' he thought. 'It's rather boring, and a bit cliché, considering I'm Harry potter, youngest quidditch player in a century. Then I escape Voldemort countless times. Me and my friends figure out all the clues to every mystery, every year. And now I'm going to be made the first, third prefect ever?'  He shook his head tiredly. 'I would have to face all the taunting from Malfoy and the grunts from his goons. No… I'll leave it up to Ron and Hermione.' And with that he scribbled a quick reply to Dumbledore with Hedwig and started opening Ron's gift. He found an oddly shaped gem, made of what looked to be amethyst. It also came with a small silver stand on which to put it and had instructions. Confused Harry picked up the instructions and read;

__

_The Amethyst gem is known for its exquisite qualities:  _    

_Worn to make the wearer gentle and amiable. _

_Amethyst powers include: Dreams, healing, peace, love, spiritual upliftment, courage, psychism, protection against thieves and happiness._

_To activate the stone in a time of great need. Just hold it in your hand and say, 'Amythey activey, urgentei'. _

_*Pronounced* Am-e-they- acti- vey- urgent- ay. _

_The stone should heat up for approximately 5 seconds and shine red, then go back to its original purple._

'Wow' thought Harry, as he carefully placed it in its silver stand. 'This is really thoughtful.' He smiled and opened Hermione's present. He came face to face with yet another…book. This one however did look more interesting than the others.

_How to react when the worst happens; Physical fighting - charms - curses and how to surprise your opponent!_

__

That was the title written in fancy gold writing on an emerald green velvet front. 'I'll read that when I get sent to my room for doing something, in the next few weeks.' He thought as he pulled open his draw and slid the book in. He heard another screech and turned to his window. It looked like yet another Hogwarts owl, but as soon as he saw the name 'Harry' written in the familiar scrawl on the front of the envelope, he snatched it off excitedly. He hadn't communicated much with Hagrid last year and even though the gift was bound to be some cooking or other, he opened the letter and began to read. 

_Hey Harry,_

_            Happy birthday. How does it feel to be sixteen? You're all grown up now; it seems like yesterday you was in my arms as a little baby. Cute thing you were. Anyway, those muggles better be treating you right, or they'll have me to answer to. Enjoy you're holidays and keep your head up high._

_                                                                                                            Hagrid_

He felt a rush of emotion towards Hagrid and after taking a deep breath as he could feel tears prickling those deep emerald eyes, he opened the parcel. Inside was the usual. Rock cakes made by Hagrid himself. Harry laughed and put them on the floor. 

'Well' he thought, 'that's the usual load. And after turning off his lamp he got into his bed…

He was just dozing off when he heard yet another screech of an owl. Blinking blindly in the darkness he threw the covers off of him and stalked over to the window, he could just make out a rather large owl heading straight towards him in the glow of the streetlamp. Standing aside he let the owl pass by him and he went and turned on his lamp, the light flickering constantly now. The owl was a very large owl indeed. Its big yellow eyes were staring at him and he had to look away. It had a small parcel in one claw and a small note in the other. As Harry moved closer it held out its leg expectantly. 'Smart bird'. Harry thought as he took the parcel first, inside was a small figurine of a griffin biting the tail of a basilisk. It was made out of pure crystal and shimmered in the darkness. There was a switch on the bottom. Harry, hoping that it didn't make any noise, pushed it. He jumped in shock as the model moved and the basilisk turned and bit the griffin. A light suddenly shone from the core of the figure, 'Yes' Harry thought, 'finally a decent lamp'. It projected the prophecy of which had been told to Harry only a month ago. After Harry and read the prophecy the figure changed again, back to how it was originally and projected another message:

_You, my young griffin have been set apart by lies._

_You have not been shown the true powers, of which you have to hide._

_But fear not my young griffin, for I shall show you the way._

_I shall unleash the power inside you, upon you're 16th birthday._

_You shall show evil what the light is made of._

_You will shine as if from above…_

_And you shall fight hard to survive._

_But know that I believe in you,_

_And I'm always by you're side. _

After Harry had finished reciting the message for the 5th time. The crystalline figure's light shut off and the figure moved, so both animals were posed as if to strike, opposite one another. Harry was left there thinking it all through in his head. His first thought was 'what the hell did that mean?' But as the words sank in, he began to realise exactly what it meant and he did not want to be involved in it at all. His second thought was, 'what does it mean, young griffin?' he frowned slightly and then his eyes widened in shock, 'no…no no no no… It can't mean that I'm gryff'…' he couldn't even bear to think about it. The ruffle of feathers and the slight squawk of the owl brought Harry out of his thoughts and into reality.

 The note attached to its other leg lay forgotten when it was dropped and the owl flew out the window. He moved over to his desk and placed the figure onto it. He stared at it for a while and just as he turned around his lamp finally gave out plunging him into total darkness. 'Great' he thought as he felt his way around the room. 'Just what I need right now, a power outage'. After stubbing his toe on the cupboard and swearing out loud he found his bed and lay down. Just as he was about to ponder over what he had just read his mind was cleared of all thoughts and sent into oblivion… 

A/N: Soooooo what do you think? This chapter is over 4,000 words …. I hope that satisfies those of you who wanted longer chapters. I just hope I didn't bore you and you stuck until the end to read the letter? 

I would really like feedback on this …. So that means… *grins* ……… Review!!!!!!  Please review …. I really want to hear (or read?) about what you think? 

Make me happy and inspire me to write more… if you want more that is?

**Thanks to…**

Somekjljsdlfjn *if that's your name?* ~ Woah double! Um…why are you confused? I didn't think the last chapter was confusing? Was I wrong? Oops if ne1 else is confused sorry! I hope this chap is not to confusing! Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Mella deranged ~ Don't worry …it isn't going to be one of those; some parts are quite the opposite!

A member? ~ Thanks for the info on that site…sounds fun…I might join…! Keep reading.

Kurbani ~ Lol…thanks…I didn't think it was a puzzle? Ah well thanks you for reading!

Blueberrie ~ I hope I updated soon enough? Hope you like *grins*.

Raven Dragonclaw ~ Thanks…Yay a long review *smiles* I'm glad you like Rene. There is more of her! I'm not so bothered about the number of reviews any more. I've had 71 reviews so far for the first 3 chapters, about 40 of which were for the first one! I'm quite pleased though I would like for the reviews to go over 100 soon? Ah well who knows? The group thing sounds interesting. I might join like when I've got time! Thanks for reviewing…keep reading…*grins*!! 

Jess16 ~ Thanks um…future chapters should be a bit longer…is this one ok? Thanks for reviewing though! 

Jess16 *again* ~ Lol…thanks …Glad you liked the bit about piers and Dudder's girlfriend…Lol!

I'm sorry if I missed anyone out…I think that I wrote down some of the reviews and I lost the sheet of paper….*slaps forehead* silly me!! Thanks to you all anyways *grins*  

****

****

**Next chapter**: Fights and suspicions 

Remember Review!!!!

                                                                        \/

                                                                        \/

                                                                        \/

                                                                        \/

                                                                        \/

LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman ~*XxX*~                 \/

                                                                        \/

                                                  \/


	5. Fights and suspicions

A/N:  Well, this is the fifth chapter to my story… And may I say again, if those of you reading my story have not read my short story 'university', then go read it…… it contains a lot of explicit swearing, but they are 19 year boys and if you can hear my brother and his mates talk, you know how a lot of 19 year old boys talk to their mates? Please review it!! Anyway…

On with the usual…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, or the characters. But Rene Walker does belong to me, so there. 

Chapter: Fights and suspicions.

**_Double asterisks and italics equals flashbacks**_

_Italics equals a letter._

**Fights and suspicions.**

****

****

Five days had passed since Harry had received the crystalline figure. He had been in a faraway state since then. He would sit around the house totally oblivious to his uncles shouts of him to do things, and his aunts shrieks of 'get off our new sofa, your denting it.' He would think of the message that had been projected on his ceiling, that fateful night. It had been replaying over and over in his mind. And he still could not bring himself to admit the inevitable facts that were coming to the surface. The figure that had caused his mind wonderings, (among other events) was now sat on his window sill, reflecting the dazzling light of the sun at every direction in his room. 

He was currently sat on his bed thinking about what happened on his birthday. 

_** He had met with Rene again by the lake when he had gone for his evening jog. She was sat at the edge with her feet dangling in, and a very grim look on her face. As Harry had drawn closer he could see faint tear streaks making their way down her cheeks. She picked up a stone and threw it into the lake. As it landed it splashed her lightly and she let out a small chuckle. Harry went and sat down beside her, she didn't seem to notice and when he said,_

_"You ok?" she let out a small scream and toppled into the water. As she came up gasping for breath he rolled onto his back in laughter. She gave him a rather dirty look and climbed out, onto the bank. As Harry stopped rolling around, he looked up and was met with her glare. Feeling a little ashamed at laughing at her when she was obviously upset he gave a small cough and said in a very apologetic voice,_

_"I'm sorry, it's just, you know… oh… I'm sorry." He finished as she burst into a wave of fresh tears, now mingling with the water from the lake rolling down her face. He scooted over to her side and feeling a little uncomfortable, awkwardly put an arm around her shaking shoulders and was surprised when she grabbed hold of his shirt and buried her face into his chest.  She cried for little more than ten minutes and after she had wiped at her eyes and apologised repeatedly for getting his shirt wet she sat up and gave an annoyed snort. After a few minutes thought she harshly pushed at his chest to get out of his arms and stood up. She looked down on him with her hair half dried and matted, and what little mascara she had on making her eyes look black from the water. And with that she walked away without looking back. _

_Harry, who had been very confused for the rest of that day, was doing his evening exercises when the doorbell rang. Ignoring it altogether he carried on with his sit-ups and tried to block out his uncles persistent yelling. After feeling as if his head would explode and not wanting whoever was at the door to get too scared by his uncle. He ran up the stairs from the basement wearing only shorts and a sleeveless shirt clinging to his frame due to the build up of sweat. He opened the door and a startled gasp came from the visitor. Rene was stood there holding a package tightly in her hands and was staring at Harry in shock. He looked away embarrassed and tried to un-stick his shirt from his chest. After a few moments of Rene's intense staring and the heat gradually rising on the back of his neck he went to say…_

_"I'm sorry" only to hear the exact same words from Rene's part. They both laughed awkwardly and Harry let Rene speak first._

_"I'm sorry about earlier" she stated. "I know you didn't deserve that kind of treatment and well I was just upset because…" she trailed off quietly. After taking a deep breath she held out the package and said, _

_"Happy birthday."__ And provided him with a small smile.  He took the present while muttering a quiet thanks. He was stood there with the package in hand for a few seconds before he apologised for earlier as well,_

_"I shouldn't have laughed at you. You were upset and I know it must have seemed as if I was mocking you, but I would never do that." When she accepted the apology he invited her in and they went up to his bedroom. Totally forgetting about his presents displayed openly around his room, he groaned as she picked up the book that Hermione had sent him. He had started reading it that morning and left it on his desk. He quickly went to grab it as she spun around  and tried to read it. Hoping that it would work on this occasion he grabbed the amethyst gem and held it in his hand he quietly muttered,_

_"Amythey activey urgentei"   as he muttered this, he thought about Rene 'stealing' his book and he smiled as the gem heated up to a deep red colour and Rene dropped the book. Dearly wishing that she had not managed to read anything incriminating he picked up the book and placed it safely back in his draw._

_Shaking her head slightly Rene tried to get rid of the words in her head that she had read on the first page, and tried to look as innocent as possible. She was still confused as to why Harry had just happened to mutter some sort of chant when the book was practically forced out of her hands._

_She moved over to the figurine on the window sill and gasped in awe. 'It's so beautiful' she thought as she reached out to touch it. She heard Harry's cry of…_

_"No, don't it's really fragile" she let her hand drop and sat down on his bed. _

_Breathing rather heavily Harry sat down beside Rene on his bed and started to open her gift. What his eyes met was not what he had expected. He was looking at a beautiful photo frame made of solid glass that curved slightly, with pictures and patterns carved around the edge, sprinkled with dustings of glitter and a gold rimmed edge. Inside was a picture of a younger Harry smiling shyly, stood next to a younger Rene. His messy hair giving him a natural sweetness of a child, with his wide glassless eyes (he did not need to wear glasses at this age) staring back at him innocently. He was wearing his school uniform and it generally fit him well, save for his trousers being a little too large. Rene was wearing a grey skirt and buckled shoes; she was smiling brightly, showing off her buck teeth, with her freckles showing brightly on her rosy face and her longer brown hair falling just past her shoulders, half up with a red ribbon. They were in the school grounds with parents hugging their children in the background. _

_Turning to her with his eyes silently asking the question she knew he would ask she answered with,_

_"My mum took it on our last day of school when we were 7." She said smiling slightly at the memory. "You were the closest to me, so I pulled you into the picture and you being as shy as you were just stood there and smiled." Harry had gone back to staring at the picture and when he heard her ask,_

_"Well do you like it?" he replied with,_

_"No, I don't like it…" at seeing her face drop he finished with,_

_"I love it" and gave her a quick hug. She laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm. He opened her card, a little teddy bear with a balloon saying 'Happy Birthday', _

_"It's all we had in the house" she said sheepishly as he put in on his desk. Their conversation that followed seemed a bit forced to Harry and when he saw the sadness looming  in her eyes he asked her,_

_"Are you ok? You've seemed really upset today." She took a deep breath and said,_

_"It's my mother. She was taken into intensive care this morning and they don't think she will make it through the night." She paused as Harry put an arm around her again and carried on,_

_"I wanted to go and see her but my dad got angry and said it would cause her more harm. It's affecting him really bad you see, and he keeps snapping at me." Now Harry had a vague idea of how Ron and Hermione must have felt when he kept snapping at them for no apparent reason. _

_After another 10 minutes, Rene got up and said her farewells. After watching her walk down the street he went back down to the basement to carry on with his exercises. _

_He was just about finished when Dudley came down the stairs noisily and picked up one of the mats on which Harry usually lay for certain exercises._

_"What's this?" he asked moodily._

_"It's called an exercise mat dudders, you know to exercise on" he smirked at the look of anger that passed across his cousins face and started packing up the equipment. _

_"I know what it means you idiot. I just want to know where you got all the money for this junk. Mum and dad don't give you any of their money. And you don't have a petty job that only someone like you would be able to get. Did you steal it?" he asked with a nasty glint in his eye. Feeling he had to set his cousin straight before he went running down the road shouting it out and causing the neighbours to hate him even more he said,_

_"No Duddikins, I didn't steal them and where I got the money from is none of your business." Hoping that was the end of the conversation he stood up and made his way to the stairs. _

_"It can't possibly be money that you're parents left you. After all, they didn't work did they? All they did was wave around those stupid sticks you people use and get themselves killed." At hearing those insulting words Harry turned around slowly and placed the mats on the floor._

_"What did you say __Dudley__?" he was seething in anger and he felt a new kind of power running through his veins as he stood glaring at his cousin. _

_"What, deaf as well as blind?" he stated snorting loudly. But before he could say anything else he found his younger cousin pinning him against the wall. _

_"What the fu..." he was cut off as Harry sent a punch to his jaw. He retaliated with a punch to Harry's stomach, making Harry gasp for breath for the second time that summer. Just as he was about to punch Harry again, said person moved out of the way and kicked him in the head. __Dudley__ fell to the ground with a cry of pain and was holding his head gingerly. _

_"You crazy bastard" he shouted as he made for Harry again, this time he was more lucky and punched Harry in the eye. _

_Blinking rapidly through his currently painful eye Harry cursed, and as he felt a surge of power run through him he made for Dudley again, he was stopped however when his aunt grabbed hold of him from behind and his uncle came thundering down the stairs and grabbed Dudley. He was turned around swiftly by his aunt and he let out a hiss of pain as she sharply slapped him across the face. Tasting blood he brought a hand to his lip and saw that it was split. 'Her ugly ring must have done it' he thought bitterly as he shook her off and made his way up the stairs. He vaguely remembered his uncle shouting at him telling him that he was not allowed out of the house for a week, and no meals for the next five days. Frankly he didn't care as he traipsed into his room and shut the door. He collapsed on the bed feeling very sore and still rather angry and rolled over trying to get in a position where something didn't hurt. He settled for, slightly on his side, staring at the window where the moon was fast rising. And he drifted off thinking, 'what a fantastic birthday.'**_

'Wow' he thought sarcastically, 'my life really is great'. He got up off the bed and went over to his calendar, 'only 25 days until I'm back at Hogwarts.' He thought as he ticked off yet another day. He heard his aunt call up the stairs for Dudley to go and eat dinner, and waited for his call. It had been five days since his uncle had set his punishment and even though at the time he didn't care, he sure did now. When the call did not come he went downstairs anyway and walked into the kitchen where his aunt had set 3 plates full of a delicious roast meal. He heard his stomach rumble and apparently so had his aunt because she turned around with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"Well I was kinda hungry and as my punishment for not having dinner for five days is up I thought maybe I could eat something?" she looked at him with annoyance then spotted the slowly healing cut on his lip, of which she had inflicted upon him, and glanced back at the pots and pans of which she had just served up. She let out a harsh sigh and went to get him a plate. When she turned around and he was still stood there dumbly she said,

"Well go and sit down. Don't think you will be able to eat this in you're room." Not waiting to be told twice he scrambled into the dining room and sat down. He looked over at Dudley whose jaw had been dislocated in their scrabble together the other day and the bruising was just starting to go down after having it put back in place. He also has a cut lip to match Harry's, but he was sure it wasn't from his mother. When his aunt brought out the food he was surprised to find that his plate nearly matched the amount of food on everyone else's. Apparently so had his uncle and cousin, and after a few minutes furiously arguing they reluctantly agreed with her that the boy would need a decent meal after so many days without one, and they did not want him complaining to those 'freak' friends of his.  

The meal he had to admit had been delicious and he could still taste it as he was sat up in his room that night. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eye's swelling was going down and was now a slight blue and red rather than black and purple. He poked it gingerly and found that it didn't hurt much anymore but he had to hand it to his cousin, he had one hell of a punch. 

At the return of Hedwig a couple days ago with Dumbledore's reply saying that it was perfectly ok that he did not wish to be a prefect. He had decided to give her a couple days rest before he sent her off with Ron and Hermione's letters. Deciding that he should get to work in writing those replies he grabbed his crystal figurine and turned on the switch. Ignoring the message being projected onto the ceiling he set about writing, first to Ron…

_Dear Ron,_

_            Hey man, thanks for the amethyst gem, it really came in handy the other day. This girl I have been chatting to over the holidays from my old school was round the other day and she found Hermione's book of curses that she sent for my birthday. She opened it up and everything so I grabbed the gem and did the chant and stuff and I thought of her 'stealing' my book and it fell out of her hands. She did seem a bit suspicious though? I don't think she read anything too obvious? I hope not. Anyway Fred and George's new invention sounds very interesting. If they ever get them sorted out then I will buy a bag of them. I think I could probably use them this year. Did you get you're O.W.L results yet? Mine didn't come with the letter from Hogwarts and I was wondering if yours said anything about when we would get them? I bet Hermione got like 20? I know I must have failed half of them. _

_And to you're first question. At first I did blame myself for Sirius's death, but I have realised it's not my fault. But I will feel bad whenever it's mentioned you know, he was my godfather, it will just take time ok. Don't worry about me._

_I had a pretty bad birthday but I don't want to bore you with that. I can't tell you why I have to stay at the Dursleys, well not yet anyway. I just hope we can arrange something soon, another 3 weeks here with no one but Dudley and Rene to talk to I think may go mad!_

_Well see you soon, I hope._

_Harry_

_P.s. Sorry it's a bit late, I had to give Hedwig a rest from flying to Hogwarts and back, don't ask!  _

Feeling satisfied with that he folded it and put it in an envelope and sealed it. He set to work on Hermione's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_            I'm ok now thanks. I had a rather weird and painful birthday, (don't ask) but I'm better now. Thank you for the book. It's very interesting. But my friend Rene from my old school came round the other day and she just happened to find it, but thanks to my present from Ron, I saved her from finding out any incriminating information. _

_I do not blame myself for Sirius's death, not anymore anyway. I have faced up to the fact that it's not my fault for everything that happens around me. But I might take a while to get over it. He was my Godfather. I'm glad you had a good time at you're grandparents house and I'm sure you look lovely in that necklace. _

_Don't worry; I'll try not to be as snappy anymore. I've said the same to Ron, I can't tell you about why I have to stay here, not yet. I'm not ready ok! It's not as simple as it sounds trust me._

_Lots of love_

_Harry_

_P.s. I have sent this letter with Ron's just so you know._

As he set down his quill again he placed the letter in an envelope and sealed that as well. 

"Hedwig" he said while whistling for her to come over. 

"Here you go girl, another delivery." He stroked her feathers as he tied the letters to her leg and told her who to send them to and where they lived. As she set off out the window he sighed loudly and looked at the figurine that was giving off the only light now.

"My young griffin" he muttered as he changed into his nightwear. The nights had become a little cooler and he was now wearing a shirt. He turned off the light just as he looked out the window to the street below. What he saw made him gasp and lean out for a closer look…

A/N: *cackles* That's sort of a cliff hanger I have been told… *he he*… yay! 

The only way to find out what happens next is to read the next chapter. And to read the next chapter you would have to inspire me to write it. Therefore resulting in you're reviewing! *grins* 

Please read and review…. Please make me happy. 

And thanks you so much for all my reviewers so far (looks below for individual thanks). You help me write more! I hope you keep reading my story. This chapter was over 3,000 words long, that's just the chapter. 

A/N: This is another challenge that I would love for you to try. I have posted this at the end as I cannot post them as 'stories' because they are 'not' stories… blah blah… Anyway… review and tell me if you will attempt at turning my ideas into stories: *smiles* here we go… 

Challenge 2:

Ok right …. I know that there are MANY time-travel fics out there …. But this one has a twist ….. Harry is attending Hogwarts in his 5th or 6th year … depends on whether you want it pre-OOTP or not?  And he's in a stress shall we say … he bumps in2 some-one … *your choice who* just make it someone interesting?  He gets sent back to the time of the founders of Hogwarts….. There he learns more magic and powers and that he looks extraordinarily like one of the great four. Which one? While Harry is wondering why the founders are doing the same thing, *they don't know he's from the future … he didn't tell them* anyway … various things happen and just when secrets are about to be revealed …. Harry stumbles across another time-turning device and is thrown into the future…… Where in the future?.... only to the time when his parents were in school….. He has to make up excuses as he also looks extraordinarily like his father and struggles to keep his secret …. Little does he know that a certain Red-headed, emerald eyed girl is falling for his courageous and kind nature….. You choose what happens between Harry and his mother …. Just don't make them go together ….*that's just sick* maybe a kiss from her part…?  Any way something happens to scare Harry and he runs into someone who knows him for who he is? Who is it? ….. Harry is taken by someone … somewhere…. And so the search begins … we have people in his own time searching for him … we have people from the Hogwarts founder's time looking for him... And we have his future parents and their friends looking for him …. How will it all turn out? ….only you can decide ….

*and be sure to let Harry get bashed around a bit ….*

I know it's a bit of a long explanation …. And you're very welcome to change some of the ideas …. But I would really appreciate it if someone could try out these ideas… I'd love to see it all written up in a story!! 

What do you think?

Review!!

**Thanks to my reviewers**:

Saffire shadow ~ Thanks, glad I describe more than other people…Lol…Yup hope you like the rest of my story.

Saffire Shadow ~ thanks again…glad it wasn't to long…

Saffire Shadow ~ Lol…I should have had her take a pic, it would have been funny … lol…Thanks.

GinnylovesHarry ~ Ok…I shall …hope you like?

Lindz ~ Thanks you…I will *smiles*

Xyverz ~ Thanks for your, *is that right? Soz I'm really bad at them* email. I will try in future glad you like though *grins*

Gina ~ Oooh…perfect way to introduce a new character…I like that!! *he he* Thanks…

Gina again ~ Thanks you. Glad I'm like you. So you think the characters are good? *jumps up and down* …I will check out your fanfic …and about your secret…*leans in and whispers* 'I'm sorry to break it to you mate but…everyone can read what it is in your review!!!!' 

Well …unless I just practically told everyone that you wrote a secret in your review…causing them all to be nosy parkers and go read it now! *Gets out gun ready for any snoopers*…In which case I'm ever so sorry *cries*!! *grins evilly*  Lol…just thought I'd point it out!!

Ideala2 ~ Thanks sweetie…mwah!! Luv you!! *grins* Awwww you sweet!

Kemenran ~ Ok…

Ooops…Gina again! ~ Yay….thanksies!!   *Well that was pointless …..ah well I had to reply to the review* 

Calimora ~ Thanks…I was hoping it was a sort of cliffhanger…ish…?

Hpcrazy ~ Glad it was longer…and about your questions…You'll have to wate and see….*taps nose* …Oh by the way, you gave me like 5 copies of this review? Sorry … just weird … *scratches hed*

Noraseyes ~ Hope this chap satisfied your need for chapters?

I-love-Sirius73 ~ Thanks…

The author who writes ~ your account name is v. true by the way … lol… and im sorry this chap wasn't the next day but I hope it came soon enough?

Skydragon ~ Thanks glad you think its cool. I will cool off his temper a liccle bit… but in this chap and the next chap he does get a bit angry and violent so you should be looking forward to that *grins evilly*  Harry's pairing will be revealed when it is ….

LittlebigEars sis ~ Sprry about the swearing… but hey!! They are 16 year old boys (and girls) They are bounf to swear sometime and I did say at the beginning that if you don't like the swearing just skip it *grins* thanks anyway…

Smackskiller ~ Yes a cliffie…So glad …Hope you like this chappie … soz another cliffie *hides*

Jkreviewer ~ Right…*stretches fingers, clicks knuckles…cracks neck…* I'm ready… Your review confused me????????? Um…what did I do wrong? If you mean that I've said there's only two weeks left of his holiday after his birthday … then I didn't say that!!! Its just he said he would probably get sent to his room in the next 'few' weeks…that can mean 3, 4 may be 5 weeks? I didn't say a couple of weeks…??? Is that what you meant? Sorry I'm really slow at comprehending people!?! But I'm glad you think my stories not as rushed as yours…my other one was rushed so I decided to slow this one down… and you will find out about the crystal figurine when I will write about the crystal figurine! …. So um….*grins triumphantly* I hope I cleared up the misunderstanding … though  think im the one misunderstanding…*shakes head* Ah well who cares…

**Next Chapter**: Shocks, unexpected meetings and tears.

LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman ~*XxX*~

****

****


	6. Shocks, unexpected meetings and tears

A/N: Well I finally got myself motivated to write this chapter…School's starting in less than a week…… and well I've been desperately trying to do my art h/w before we go back… I have progressed very little. Anyway enough of that! 

On with the 6th chapter…. *grins* (I find that after a 5th chapter on most stories I write, posted on FF.net or not…I just sorta give up? I dunno why? This is probably the best story I have started…so I have broken the curse *does a little jig….looks around to see if anyone saw….straightens up clothes, coughs and smiles*  anyway…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter……That's it … That's all, I DO NOT OWN IT!!! And I do not own the song that makes its way into this chapter…That belongs to Linkin Park! NOT ME!!!

Chapter: Shocks, unexpected meetings and tears

**Shocks, unexpected meetings and tears. **

****

****

The emotion currently running through his eyes was that of horror. As he stared out onto Privet Drive at the event that was currently taking place below, his mind and body seemed to freeze. *What should I do?* he thought, as his eyes were still frozen on the spot below. At hearing a terrible scream he seemed to snap out of his daze and ran to his door.  Only to find that it was locked. *Damn* he thought bitterly, *those stupid muggles.* He let out an anguished cry as he was pulling desperately at the door. He was then met with a sharp pain to his rear as the door suddenly flung open with tremendous force, flinging him onto the dusty floorboards of his room. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran with great speed to his front door ignoring his cousin yelling at him for waking him, from his dream. *Probably about fluffy bunnies again…* he thought as he wrenched it wide open resulting in it crashing into the wall to the side and causing a picture frame to fall off and smash…followed by his aunt shrieking …

"Oh…that was my expensive painting from my friend's art gallery…I know it…Oh curse that boy…" 

As the scene came into focus in front of him he could not believe what was happening. Rene was being hauled rather unwillingly by a masked, robed man holding a wand. *Stupid deatheater* Harry thought as he heard Rene scream at him to take his 'filthy, mangy hands off her.'  He set off at a run until he was right in front of the wizard blocking his path. The deatheater seemed to not notice exactly who was stood right in front of him, willing to be taken to help his newly acquired friend. As he roughly pushed him out the way grumbling,

"Out the way you stupid muggle, I haven't got time for this." This caused Harry to chuckle lightly resulting in the rather surprised man to look up harshly. At seeing Harry's outstretched wand, now pointing directly at his face he stopped and stared intently at his face. It was just Harry's luck that a faint breeze had to come along at that particular moment ruffling his fringe and showing off the scar underneath. The man gasped lightly then regained himself and stated,

"Well nothing gets past you does it potter?" 

Harry (who was now ignoring the man at hearing the familiar voice mumbling from underneath the hood) was staring intently at Rene, who was looking back with a look of disbelief written upon her flustered face. As she mouthed the words, 'You're one of them?' Harry hung his head in shame of what she must have thought of him and slowly nodded. He looked up and found hurt shining through those icy eyes, but also a look of awe. He quickly mouthed the words, 'I'm the good guy though, I'm not one of them' and he pointed to the person in question. Said person let out an annoyed grunt and said,

"Well I'm glad you've had a nice little chat potter but you are also coming with me" and with a harsh spell to his wrists they were tied up, just like Rene's. Just as he was trying to untie them he heard a shout from across the road and looked to see a very red Arabella Figg running toward them. At first he felt relief to know that someone from the magic world was helping them. Then that feeling changed to horror as he recounted the words she had told him last year. She was a squib and therefore could not do magic. As another deatheater apparated and joined his parents murderer, he knew it was more like a suicide rescue on her part and shouted for her to leave them alone. When she kept on running however he let out a shout of,

"Mrs Figg it's not safe, let me handle it," just when he was hit with the cruciatus curse and fell to the floor trying with all his might not to let the cry of pain escape his lips. He felt the pain slowly ebb away as the curse ended and he tasted the faint tang of metal on his tongue and swallowed painfully to get rid of it. He looked up and found that another two deatheaters had joined in the battle that was about to take place. As he scrambled to his feet he was hit with the disarming spell and his wand was roughly torn from his grasp, he made to catch it before it found the spell caster's hands but his fingers just skimmed the smooth wood before he was flung back a few feet. He grimaced in pain as he attempted to sit up and when he felt a very sharp pain hit his side he noticed that he had landed on a bench that had been splintered by a spell a few minutes ago, and that it had slightly pierced his skin sticking into his side. Crying out in shock he brought the attention of Mrs Figg who was currently trying to fight off one of the wizards with part of said bench. She let out a shriek and ran to his side just as he started coughing. She untied his hands and as she looked at his face she saw trickles of pearly blood making there way from the side of his mouth down his chin. He coughed again bringing up more of the slight crimson liquid and let out a pained sob. Frantically, Arabella wrenched the offending bit off wood out of his side and after telling him, 'It was going to be ok,' she ripped off her cardigan and pressed it against his wound. He looked down and was surprised by the lack of blood from the tear in his side. He was sure that something like that would cause him to bleed immensely *odd* he thought. When she ran off again he began to feel drowsy and looked up to find Rene screaming at him from across the road. She looked terribly scared, and after seeing him lift his head from the immobile position before, she broke into a relieved smile and was grabbed again by Wormtail. And was dragged yet again kicking and screaming down the street. Mrs Figg had managed to knock out two of the wizards that had apparated but there was one she was left fighting with. Harry tried to move from his position but it was hopeless. All he could do was sit and watch while his friend was taken away and his babysitter for all those years fought for his safety. 

Harry had been going in and out of consciousness for a few minutes now, and he was brought straight back into focus when he heard the words, 

"Avada Kedavra!" He looked on in shock as his 'guard' fell to the ground unmoving. Her life less eyes staring right at him with her hand outstretched in a welcoming sort of way. And at this point in time all Harry wanted to do was follow her where she had been taken. The deatheater made his way towards Harry, who was now sobbing silently with his head bowed low. He suddenly let out a cry of pain and clutched his forearm and with one last curse sent at Harry he apparated. Harry saw the Cruciatus curse come his way again and could not bite back the agonizing scream that escaped his lips when it hit. After screaming his heart out for what seemed like hours, he collapsed in a heap on the ground and slipped into the blissfully welcome state of unconsciousness.

*********************************************************************************************  

"Let go of me you bastard!" Rene cried as the podgy calloused fingers held tightly onto her. She wriggled again only to be met with the harsh laugh and the perverted words of the kidnapper. 

"Oooh you are a feisty one aren't you?" She felt sick as he held her even tighter and gave up her furious struggling. She was now being carried down a lane that was completely knew to her, Threadow meadow. (A/N: *Hint in the first half of the name for that lane?*) She let out a gasp of surprise when she was suddenly dropped onto the hard concrete below. Giving out a disgruntled sigh, she got up and was met with the face of the foulest creature she had ever met. His red eyes bearing into hers, almost burning their way into her mind. His thin lipless mouth twisted into an evil smirk and his long thin fingers now running their way down her face. She shivered involuntarily and stepped back. 

"What the hell are you" she said when she regained her senses.

"What am I? She asks…" he let off a few cold chuckles and continued, "Why, little muggle. I am not only the most powerful wizard of our time, but I am also …" He leant in close, with his foul breath playing over her face and whispered, "You're worst nightmare." At seeing her wince from both their closeness and that cruel malicious voice he smiled his twisted smile and turned to his most 'loyal' servant. 

"Very good Wormtail. I congratulate you. But why did it take so long to bring her to me?  Surely capturing a simpleminded muggle such as … her" he said in disgust, "Would not warrant in much exertion on you're part?" He conjured a blood red armchair with a wave of his hand and sat down, resting his elbows on the side and arching his fingers together, slowly running them along each other one by one. 

At seeing his master's impatient pose that he had grown to know and …hate very much, he replied quickly with a simple,

"Well there were certain…obstacles that came our way. But we overcame them in th…" he trailed off when he saw his master shake his head and set down his hands onto his lap. 

"No you misinterpreted my question Wormtail." He hissed. "I want to know what happened. Surely you don't expect me to believe, some petty 'obstacles' came in you're way now do you?" 

Shaking slightly he stepped forward and said,

"I know master, I was only saying…" 

"Silence. You have disappointed me Wormtail, you shall be punished, and as for the girl…" he hissed and waved his hand which brought Rene hurtling back towards them. In their pointless conversation earlier they did not notice her slipping out of the road quietly and making her way back home. When she was brought back with a petrified scream, Voldemort smiled and pointed his wand at her,

"But first…I shall punish you. No one tries to outsmart me and gets away with it…" he swirled his wand and said,

"Crucio!" As the beam of red light hit her…

********************************************************************************************

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" The scream brought to, the attention of every occupant in the room. They all turned to the person in the bed, who was currently screaming at the top of his lungs. The School nurse ran forward and grabbed hold of him to stop his thrashing about. 

When Harry felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, he calmed somewhat and stopped screaming. As he opened his eyes he soon regretted it, when he was met with the blinding brightness of white that made up the hospital wing. He immediately closed them again and rolled over. Only to feel a sharp jab in his side and with that he gave up and opened his eyes. He was met with the worried face of Madame Pomphrey. As he tried to sit up she quickly bustled over to her cupboard and brought out an extra pillow. She propped him up on it as he let out a relieved sigh. He looked around the room and saw that it was occupied by both of his friends, Hermione and Ron. They were staring at him with worry clearly evident in their eyes. The silence that followed was the kind that was so intense it gave you a headache. Ron decided to break the silence.

"How're you doing mate?" He was looking extremely pale, causing his freckles to stand out even more. His hair was unbrushed and slightly damp. He was wearing one of his usual shirts and a jacket over the top. His trousers were just a little bit too short for his gangly legs and they showed off his off white socks underneath. His sweaty, pink hands were clamped tightly together in his lap making his knuckles turn white with the pressure. Harry decided to answer, though it was a bit raspy.

"I'm ok Ron. As well as I could be I suppose." He gave them a small smile which was returned somewhat forced by both of them in turn. Hermione he noticed looked worse than Ron. Her bushy hair was also unbrushed as if she had jumped out of bed and ran here through the forbidden forest. The former of that thought may have been true judging by the time on the clock and the fact that she was wearing Pyjamas. He looked at her questioningly and indicated with his hand waving over her attire. She blushed and answered quietly,

"I got a call while I was in bed and came to see you straight away." She looked down at her hands, which were also clamped tightly together and Harry smiled at her and gave her his thanks. The conversation flowed freely from then on. They all brightened up a bit after catching up with each other, and when Madame Pomphrey came back in with Professor Dumbledore in her wake, they all groaned and reluctantly said their goodbyes. As Ron and Hermione were making their way to the door, they stopped at the sound of their headmaster's voice.

"You can stay here tonight if you wish. I'm sure Mr Potter would enjoy you're company tomorrow. The password to the Gryffindor dormitories is 'Loyalty and pride, sets Gryffindor aside.'" They smiled at the statement and left the hospital wing. Harry was looking expectantly at Dumbledore. As soon as he had walked into the room Harry felt some emotions stir inside of him. And he wanted answers…now.

"I see you are impatient tonight Harry." He chuckled while his periwinkle eyes twinkled in the pure whiteness of the room (even though it was a black a night outside). At the overwhelming silence he received from Harry's part he continued,

"Very well. I shall get to the point in which I have come to say. I am aware of what occurred tonight, and for that I am terribly sorry. Yet again I feel as if I have failed you." His eyes now lost that legendary twinkle and they grew dark with guilt. "You should have been better protected and that fault falls onto my shoulders yet again. Voldemort somehow got word of which street you live…"

"But Voldemort wasn't there…" 

"Do not interrupt me Harry. I know that Voldemort was not there, not in Privet Drive anyway. He was in the neighbourhood though." He sighed again and his body sagged with exhaustion, it was clear to Harry that he had not had much sleep. He continued, "It seems Voldemort also got wind of who you had met over the summer, and also how you felt about her." He looked over his half moon glasses to peer at Harry knowingly, "He chose this as a way of getting you to him. But yet again his plan went slightly wrong with you intervening like you did. I cannot ignore the danger you put yourself in though Harry, you could have been killed, not just wounded. But that act of bravery did thwart his plans to our advantage. We caught two of his deatheaters and when under veritaserum they confirmed our suspicions of what he was planning.  I am however very grieved at the loss of Arabella. She was a great asset to the light and…"  

Harry had, had enough by now. *I can't believe he's thinking of Voldemort's stupid plans and the relief of catching two deatheaters when a woman is dead and Rene is missing.* He let out a snort of disbelief which led to Dumbledore's halt in speech. 

He looked over at Harry who was now staring at him in anger. He knew what he was thinking, and of course he was right. *I seem to have lost my touch* he thought sadly as Harry exploded at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A GREAT ASSET TO THE LIGHT? SHE WAS A WOMAN GOD DAMMIT. A HUMAN BEING. WHO WORKED FOR A LIVING, WHO HAD BLOOD IN HER VEINS. SHE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY MAGIC IN HER AND YOU STILL SENT HER TO 'PROTECT' ME WHEN YOU KNEW FULL WELL THAT IF ANYTHING SERIOUS HAPPENED SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THEM." He cut off breathing very hard. He did not notice the sparks that were now literally shooting out of his eyes. Dumbledore did however and he was staring at Harry with a look between pride and fear. He got ready for the next burst and it came,

"AND YOU JUST SIT THERE AND TALK ABOUT VOLDEMORT WHEN MY FRIEND, AN INNOCENT GIRL, IS TRAPPED SOMEWHERE WITH HIM AND IS PROBABLY BEING TORTURED RIGHT NOW, SHE MIGHT BE DEAD? What do we know…" his voice cracked with emotion and he settled down again. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he shook it off and mumbled,

"Go away…" looking at Harry defeated, he turned on his heel with his long purple robes billowing behind him. When he reached the door he saw Madame Pomphrey looking at him shocked from her office and whispered,

"Just leave him alone for a while. He's had a hard couple days." And with that, he stalked out of the hospital wing, and towards his office thinking about what had just occurred. 

************************************************************************

Harry was left alone for the next couple hours before he began to get tired. He curled up, careful not to alert his wound and sang softly to himself, a song in which he always thought fitted perfectly with his life……

"# Memories concern,  
     like opening the wound,  
     I'm picking me apart again.  
     You all assume,  
     I'm safer in my room,  
     unless I try to start again  
  
     I don't want to be the one,  
     who battles always choose.  
     Coz inside I realize,  
     that I'm the one confused #" He broke off, his voice crackling slightly, a single tear trickling down his cheek. He roughly swiped it away with his hand wondering why he had to be such a wimp and carried on,   
  
   "# I don't know what's worth fighting for,       or why I have to scream.  
      I don't know why I instigate,  
      and say what I don't mean.  
      I don't know how I got this way;  
      I know it's not alright.  
      So I'm breaking the habit,  
      I'm breaking the habit…tonight.  
  
      Cultured my cure  
      I tightly lock the door.  
      I try to catch my breath again.  
      I hurt much more,  
      than anytime before.  
      I have no options left again.  
  
  
     I don't want to be the one,   
     who battles always choose.  
     Coz inside I realize,  
     that I'm the one confused.  
  
     I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
     or why I have to scream.  
     I don't know why I instigate,  
     and say what I don't mean.  
     I don't know how I got this way,  
     I'll never be alright.  
     So, I'm breaking the habit,  
     I'm breaking the habit…tonight.  
  
    I'll paint it on the walls,  
    Coz I'm the one that falls.  
    I'll never fight again,  
    and this is how it ends.  
  
  
     I don't know what's worth fighting for,  
    or why I have to scream.     But now I have some clarity,  
    to show you what I mean  
    I don't know how I got this way.  
    I'll never be alright.  
    So, I'm breaking the habit,  
    I'm breaking the habit,   
    I'm breaking the habit…tonight. #"  He finished the last chorus off in a slight whisper, as he fell asleep with trails of wet tears making their way unchecked down his cheeks. Madame Pomphrey who had heard every word of the song felt her heart break for the young man that lay out before her. She unnecessarily smoothed downed his sheet and after wiping his tears away and stroking his hair lightly, she gave him a kind kiss to the forehead and turned out the light, leaving the hospital wing in total darkness and retiring to her office… A/N: What do you think? The song belongs to Linkin Park…not me, as I have stated in my disclaimer! So don't sue! I just thought it fitted in nicely! Lol… Anyways… *Jumps up and down holding big banner saying; 'REVIEW, REVIEW, JUST DON'T SUE. I WILL MAKE IT GOOD FOR YOU. IF YOU, DON'T REVIEW. THERES NO TELLING WHAT I'LL DO!' While saying the same thing*  *Cough * Um….. Lol…. Well please review… I would really appreciate it…!   Just so you all know…today I basically broke my finger *not quite*… and it's very hard to type. Writing these answers to the reviews just shows how amazingly determined I am *grins* … anyways… I hope it gets better soon so I can write more. So I'm sorry if the next chap takes a little while to come out. **** **On with the answers…** **** Schmidi – lee83 ~ Lol…well sorry this chap was a bit shorter… I hope the bit of action made up for it *grins*…and don't worry…I'm not offended J Peck! X ~ Yay becci…you reviewed…*looks all happy* …neways well .. thnx for reading hope you enjoy! Julie Jewelrannah ~ Thanks you… *hides* I'm really sorry but my finger is hurting a lot and I can't find my sheet of review answers … um… I know JK Reviewer said something about 'It's always a day from when it's Harry's birthday and when he goes to Hogwarts'… I just wanted to say…YOU MISSED OUT AUGUST DEAR!!…. Lol soz, there is a month between July and August… I'm not wrong in saying he has a few weeks in between (am I?)… Sorry had to point that out…um… I can't remember anymore … um…? I'm really sorry if any like important questions were asked …. They mean a lot to me so maybe u could post them again? *grins*   **** **Next Chapter**:  Pain, reunions and back to school. LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman ~*XxX*~   

****

****


	7. Pain, reunions and back to school

****

**A/N**: Well … This chap may not be as long as the others, but I hope everyone enjoys it just the same. My finger isn't hurting anymore so I have now starting typing up my 7th chap…

Please read and review it *grins* …

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters, JKR does… I do however own any other characters that you come across that you have never heard of …

****

****

**Chapter**: Pain, reunions and back to school

_*Thoughts are stated inside asterisks and are written in italics*_

****

**Pain, reunions and back to school**

****

****

The days passed by very slowly on Harry's part. His mind could not seem to adjust to what was happening in the world around him. His brain was so focused on his now painfully healing wound and staying awake in the boring infirmary, that whenever anything remotely relating to the way things were outside of that small room came his way, his mind just blocked it out.  
  
Harry's day with Ron and Hermione had been rather pointless and uncomfortable if he may say so. After their little chat the night before they had basically caught up with each other enough and when it came to the next day they had run out of things to say. The silence was unnerving for Harry and after forcing some conversation between the three of them (feeling as if he'd explode from the tension in the room if he didn't), they bid their farewells and returned home for the last couple weeks of the holidays.  
  
He whiled away the hours staring out of the window over the cleanly cut grounds of Hogwarts. And as he did this, the events that happened just under a week ago kept replaying in his mind, causing him to have recurring nightmares, replaying Arabellas death over, and over again. Every night that week he had awoken in the sheer darkness that lingered around him in his lonely nights, in a cold sweat breathing heavily. And every night he was met with the furious mutterings of the school nurse,  
  
  
  
"Should invent stronger potion…moving about to much…agitate his injury…poor boy…"  
  
  
  
Harry himself was recovering slowly; the wound in his side from where the wood had penetrated his body was going to leave a rather ugly scar. His thoughts had been confirmed when he overheard a conversation involving said injury. Madame Pomphrey had tried her hardest to heal it, but it had dug deep, and her magical capability was far below the level needed to heal it therefore leaving Harry feeling very uncomfortable indeed.   
  
His first few days were under the usual fussing of the nurse. But as time grew on, he began to feel restless, and one evening he decided he would take a little stroll to stretch his legs...   
  
  
  
Listening for any sound of short, sharp footsteps coming his way, Harry slipped out of his covers and placed his bare feet upon the cold hospital floor. He let out a hiss as a cold shock shot through his body.   
  
Holding his side gingerly he set himself on his feet and tip-toed to the door leading to the entrance hall. He turned to the office door to his right and seeing it was closed he gently pushed open the hospital wing door and after closing it once more he let out a contented sigh and lent against the door. *_Finally_* he thought, _*I'm free of that hell!* _  
  
  
He made his way down the corridor and was vaguely following the familiar path to Gryffindor tower when he came across a room he had never seen before. The door was made completely of glass and it was glowing with a strange blue. But as he took a step forward he realised the blue glow was coming from inside the mysterious room. As he peered into the glass he placed his hand on the door handle and was surprised when the door was flung open, dragging him inside with it. Grimacing with the pain that shot through his side at the sudden pull, he looked at his surroundings and was shocked to see hundreds of ghosts drifting around. They however did not seem to notice him, as they kept on floating without turning his way. 

Shaking his head slightly he turned and saw a tatty black veil hanging over a rather large dais and shuddered when images of Sirius' shocked expression as he fell through the one at the department of mysteries found their way into his mind. _*I didn't know there was one at Hogwarts as well*_ he thought curiously as he took a step towards it. *_Maybe I could just take a peak inside and Sirius will be sat there, waiting to be found.*_   
  
He climbed up the stepladder leading to the surface, unaware of a certain ghost looking on in horror. As his hands found the top he began to pull himself up. The atmosphere in the room had changed somewhat and the ghosts were now watching with keen interest as one of their own began climbing the ladder after the young man.   
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
_*Please Harry*_ he thought desperately, _*Don't do this.*_

He was just about to make a grab at Harry's leg when it was taken out of his reach…  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Harry was just peering into the darkness below the veil when he felt a familiar yet cold presence rapidly approaching. Deciding to ignore it he leant over the side just an inch more and reached out to touch the surface. Just as his fingers skimmed the sheen along the top he felt a tug around his navel area and was thrown back off of the offending object and began to fall to the floor. He could feel …something… clinging onto him. But it was not a warm or safe feeling, it was like he had just been plunged into an ice cold shower and was slowly drowning as the time lingered on.   
  
He turned slightly and was just about to hit the ground when he looked into a pair of wide pearly eyes, half hidden by a mane of messy hair, hanging limply around the once handsome features. He gasped as recognition met his eyes and felt at peace when he collided with the ground, blacking out almost instantly…   
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Looking at the fallen figure below him, he sighed wearily, and leaned in for a closer look. _*Oh Harry*_ he thought sadly. _*Why do you always get into these situations?* _He gently brushed away the locks of hair clinging to the boys forehead and unconsciously began rubbing the scar hidden beneath. As he stared at the face of the young man a look of satisfaction came across his face as he thought _*I always knew you would be a looker…just like James* _ He chuckled softly as he gently lifted the body into his arms. He had to get him back to the infirmary. That's the only place he could have come from. Why else would he be at Hogwarts during the holidays if he wasn't in the hospital wing? He quickly told the others where he was going and after closing the door behind him he wandered up the deserted corridor, Harry hanging limply in his arms.   
  
It was a shock for him when he found out that he could touch things still. In fact, it was a blessing in his opinion. And the situation he was in now just proved that thought correct; although rather peculiar…he never thought he could touch humans? That didn't matter though, he had got his wish to see and hold Harry one more time, before he said his goodbyes. He knew he could not stay, and that's what made him so sad.   
  
Opening the hospital door … he slowly made his way to the rumpled up bed and placed Harry gently back down. After giving him a kiss on the forehead he moved over to the vase next to Harry's bed and picked it up. _*I've always wanted to do this*_ he thought while smiling slightly and threw the vase as hard as he could at the wall. The sound it made was enough to wake up the headmaster it seemed, as when he was running, well…floating, down the hallways, he saw Albus running in the direction of the infirmary.   
*I hope they notice Harry's injured.* He thought worriedly as he drifted back into the strange blue room.   
  
  
  
"Sirius… there you are! Did you get him back alright?" A tall man came his way, question shining through in his transparent eyes, which turned to worry at the solemn look plastered on his friends face.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. I know it must have been hard to see him and not be able to say anything. But sometimes life just…" he was interrupted however by the other.  
  
  
  
"Yea well, I don't think life just does things that are meant to be, ok? I think that it does everything to spite me. And yes it was hard to see him there, leaning over that death trap just because of me." At seeing the uncertain glance his way by the tall man he continued…"Yes it is my fault. I was foolish enough to get cocky during a match with my dear cousin. It's my fault I wasn't paying attention and fell through the veil. Now Harry wants to see inside one because it's how I died. So it is my fault that he could have fallen…" he trailed off, head downcast, with tears shining in his pearly eyes. He looked up when he felt a hand hovering over his shoulder in a friendly way. He thanked him for his support and went and sat back down with his newly acquired friends. 

**********************

  
  
"Poppy…What's wrong with him?" Dumbledore asked. Concern etched deep within his voice. The nurse looked totally baffled and when she had checked the boy over one last time she sighed and said,  
  
  
  
"I don't know Albus. It's just so… Oh I don't understand. If he had been in here all night, like I thought he was. Then there is no way he could have sustained such injures. Which only suggests that he must have gone somewhere? Where, I don't know?   
His injuries show proof of a very hard impact with something and from the position of his bruises and other injuries I'd say it was caused by falling from a long way up, maybe 20-30 feet?" She stopped again and checked his legs.  
  
"His ankle is broken, I'm guessing he used his legs to try and break his fall. Why he didn't use his hands I don't know? And his back has severe bruising … I'm surprised it didn't break!" She sat down on the bed and rubbed at her eyes. "The poor boy Albus, he must have been in so much pain. How could he have gone somewhere and got these injuries and still make his way back? It's just not possible. But there's no one else in the castle is there? Except for Hagrid and I'm sure he would have told somebody if he had found Harry in such a state?" Her eyes, pleadingly stared into the headmaster's, looking for an answer, but finding none. She fussed over Harry's sheets once more and bustled back to her office.   
  
  
  
He turned and stared at the boy lying crumpled in front of him. He knew he could not have brought himself here after such a fall, even if he was very powerful. There was no way that he could do that at this stage in development. But who did?  
  
A sudden idea struck him and he leaned over the boy and cast an ancient spell on him. A pearly white glow surrounded him, and a streak of black shot through it at lightening speed. To say Albus was shocked was an understatement. *_So it was a ghost?* He thought offhandedly, *_No…a poltergeist, but what on earth does that black streak mean?_* The only poltergeist he could think of was Peeves, and he was sure that if Peeves had witnessed such an event he would have been shouting something or other down the halls of Hogwarts. He then noticed a tiny white strand clinging to Harry's hair. He plucked it out and placed it in a clear bag that he conjured up. *__I'll take a closer look at this in my office* he thought curiously.   
  
  
  
"Get well Harry." He gently patted down the soft tendrils of hair making their way down Harry's forehead and waltzed back to his office…  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt awful. His back was aching terribly and a sharp shock of pain flashed through his leg when he made to move it. He groggily propped himself up on the pillows provided and blearily opened his eyes. He tried to remember what happened before he got here, *_I was on the dais and then…*_ he trailed off his thoughts as he remembered what came next. He sat there his eyes open wide and his mouth hanging open. This is how Madame Pomphrey found him.   
  
  
  
"It was Sirius!" he said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"What dear?" She looked at him worriedly. She knew that the death of the boys godfather had been a very hard shock to him and could not stand it if the boy were to become mentally unstable because of it. She looked questioningly at him when he broke into a huge smile.  
  
  
  
"It was Sirius. He saved me. If it wasn't for him then I would be dead…" He trailed off as a flash of something shot through his head and looked at the sheets pulled up to his waist. He made up his mind in a second. He threw the covers off and began to run towards the door. Not hearing the startled cry of the nurse behind him and did not notice his legs giving out underneath him until he was grabbed by a man with a long white beard. He was leaning against the headmaster panting and crying in pain. His leg had obviously not been healed yet. And his back felt like it was about to break. He slowly slid to the ground to rid the old man of his weight.   
  
  
"What's the matter child?" he looked at the fallen figure at his feet.  
  
"I need to see Sirius." He looked up desperately at the man standing before him.  
  
"I do not understand child. Sirius is gone. You cannot see him" _

"Sirius is here. I need to see him, to thank him. He's the one who saved me."

Dumbledore began pondering this new information. *Well I suppose that settles it…the poltergeist was Sirius but still…The child needs rest* 

"You may see Sirius later Harry. Now you should really get some…" 

"I don't need any more rest sir. Please…"he looked desperate, "Please just take me back to say goodbye." 

Not being able to argue with the boy while he was in this state, he conjured up a stretcher, helped Harry clamber onto it and set off down the corridor. 

When they reached their destination Harry found that there was no longer a blue light shining through the glass door, and quickly manoeuvred himself into the room. His heart plummeted when he found no ghosts drifting around and no Sirius staring back at him. After a long search behind every nook and cranny they gave up and headed back to the infirmary. *_Why did he leave?* Harry thought sadly. *_Why didn't he say goodbye… or… something?*_ _

With his head hanging dejectedly and eyes staring a hole in the ground he did not notice the headmaster's surprised chuckle or the nurse's short scream. He did however notice when a pair of extremely cold hands found their way around his waist. He jumped slightly and swivelled around, hope blazing in his emerald orbs. When he saw the loving face of his godfather he let out a delighted laugh and hugged him rather stiffly of course, he was half waiting to fall through the pearly form in front of him. But when this didn't happen, he relaxed into the embrace and buried his head into the others shoulder. Just being able to breath in some kind of scent from his godfather made everything better in that moment. 

***********************  

He was feeling on top of the world at the moment. He was half expecting his godson to go running in the opposite direction when he laid eyes on him, and was very surprised when instead he flung himself at him. He chuckled slightly when he realised Harry must have been expecting to fall straight through him due to the stiffness in the embrace. Why he didn't Sirius was still pondering. He knew he could touch things but did not think that humans would still be able to touch him as if he were one of them *_Strange* he thought.  _

***********************

They stood there interlinked, as one. Not caring about those around them. Breathing in each others intoxicating scent…and then it was over. 

They drew back from one another and simply walked away. It was like they had made a mutual agreement between the two of them and both knew that they could stay together no longer. It was a rather astounding sight to say the least, confusing in fact. Godfather leaving godson and vice versa, two people who swore never to leave the other and yet doing so. Though one pair of twinkling blue eyes stared knowingly, yet sadly at the scene before him and turned to make his way back to the comforts of his living quarters.

***********************

It was the morning Harry's 6th year began. He had to admit he wasn't extremely excited about this fact. He was more interested in seeing his two friends, Ron and Hermione again. He felt bad about being so distant with them their last visit and couldn't wait to get back in the swing of things. 

After he finished his breakfast he went back to Gryffindor tower and turned on the shower. He let the water heat up before he stepped in and moaned as the steaming liquid hit his aching body. Though it was a strange feeling. Almost as if he were the water itself, as if he was intermingled with it, as if it simply flowed through him. He scrubbed roughly at his form and with the now glistening locks he gently rubbed in the shampoo. As he breathed in the fruity scent he let out a smile and washed all the dirt away.

After drying himself and dressing in a (now fitting) clean, crisp set of robes. He grabbed his wand, stood in front of the mirror and muttered a drying charm. Seconds later his hair was again dry and silky, framing his face perfectly. He clumsily put in his contact lenses and stumbled down the stairs into the common room, and out the portrait hole. 

Upon his journey to the great hall he was met with various teachers and muttered his greetings politely. He sat down and silently stared at the rays of sunlight making their way through the glass windows and onto the silver platter laying upon the tables. 

The butterflies in his stomach seemed to multiply when he heard the hundreds of footsteps making their way to the hall. And when the doors opened and the chatter of the students brought a warm feeling to his stomach, settling his fears from before, he let out a big grin and couldn't help the feeling that this year was going to be better than the last or at least a bit more interesting…

Boy did he not know how wrong he was… 

A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out. My finger was better last week but I couldn't get in the mood to type this story up … I don't know why? 

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter…it's a bit weird but I couldn't stand Harry moping about Sirius all the time…and Sirius won't be a major plotline in this story…just so you know. 

It's a bit shorter than what I first planned but I didn't want to drag on you know… I thought I was beginning to do that. 

Um… looks very ashamed…*blushes* 

I have lost the reviews again… um… hold up *though you won't have to coz when this is posted … neways…* 

AHA!! 

****

**Thanks to all my reviewers if I don't mention you I'm very sorry … thank you to you as well *grins***

****

****

Jenn ~ Awwww you cried at the song? Awww poor you… the song's called 'break the habit' … or 'breaking the habit' It's by Linkin park. I thought it was appropriate for the mood Harry must have been in… well I'm glad you like my story…hope you enjoy this chap.

Black elf ~ Yay you read my story…glad you like…no probs for the link ... my pleasure *Bows…then looks thoughtful…'though I don't know what story it was?' ah well…*  lol… keep reading…

Lucy ~ Thanks  ... I hope you liked this chapter…

Danicinblondegirl ~ Thanks … don't worry Harry was ok as I'm sure you found out. I hope the story isn't getting like weird on everyone? *looks worried* 

Midgit101 (x4) ~ Thankies sooo much… yay you reviews like all my chaps … *grins* … glad ya like… 

Lady lily Potter ~ thanks glad ya like… 

Szelij ~ um… ok? I don't know what you mean?  [quote your quote]……. 

yesh...i agree.look at this  
  
[quote]The moon is casting an eerie [/quote]  
  
Horrible use of tenses and inappropriate use of phrases...

What do you mean? Sorry I'm confused … 

Some people have been telling me that I should post the suicide scene … others have said that it will only work if written well… 

I AM GOING TO POST IT!!!   I hope you all check it out… the beginning is very short … it basically begins with the suicide … I shall write more to follow on from it … though it shall probably start at why the person killed themselves to begin with … 

It's called 'Escape…' and should be found up soon on my profile. It is a Harry Potter story … and I'm sure you can all guess who the person is…*wink*.

All those who said I should post it I would like you to give me a review telling me what you think? 

Thank you…

LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman ~*XxX*~

****


	8. Worries, flirting and a strange power

A/N: OK I'm so sorry this took so long. I posted the reason on my authors note but this has taken a bit longer than expected I suppose I'm really sorry. I hope you like. Ok well on with the story then…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…

Chapter (Sorry I didn't give you the title in the last chapter): Worries, flirting and a strange power.

* _Asterisks and italics are thoughts_ *

**Worries, flirting and a strange power.**

****

Harry began to feel restless with himself. He knew that Rene was missing. Probably being tortured at this very moment, yet his mind seemed to block it out. He was angry that he did this and decided to ask Hermione what was wrong. She was sitting cross-legged on the comfy red couch in front of the fire, one book balanced on her knee, and another in her hand while she took notes. The expression on her face (exposed by the flickering fire) clearly showed deep concentration. But Harry had to ask her. He tapped her on the shoulder, which resulted in a shrill shriek and the sharp end of her quill landing dangerously close to his eye. As she put a hand over her mouth in apology and he picked the offending item off the floor he thought of how he would start the conversation. He knew whatever he said would sound stupid. But he knew that Hermione was very understanding when it came to sensitive subjects and he slowly sat down.

"Hermione..." He began "I need to ask you something. Um… You may have noticed I don't seem so …um…sad about Rene? And well I just want to say that…" He was cut short when Hermione lowered her hand and gently placed it on Harry's knee. She stared deep within his eyes. Harry saw a mixture of pity and understanding and took a deep breath when anger flared inside him. 

"Harry, I understand completely. I mean it's not uncommon to feel this way. You're bound to feel upset about Rene being kidnapped and I know you don't like showing you're emotions. You don't have to explain it to me Harry. I know it's hard enough for you as it is. I just want you to know I'm always here for you. You know that right?" Her slight frown and the comforting gesture on his knee made Harry relax a little. He had been right. She does (sort of) understand how he feels. But he continued in what he was previously trying to say.

"No Hermione. It's not that. I mean I am upset and I do miss her but… well…" He stopped briefly. *_How do I tell her that my mind blocks Rene out completely?_* He thought as he got more comfortable. *_Ok here goes_*

"Hermione it's not that I don't want to show my emotions. I would love to show them right now but I can't. That's what I wanted to ask you. It's like every time I think of Rene I seem to forget about her completely and think of something nicer and that's why I'm not as sad as I would normally be."  He met her gaze and saw her brows come together in a confused frown. 

"Oh…um…well, I don't really know what to say?" she stuttered. 

"That's ok Hermione. I was just wondering you know? It's really no problem. Anyway um… I better go to bed. Got potions first thing and I don't really want to get on Snape's bad side at the moment." And sending her a weary smile he retired to his dorms for the night.

*************************

Lessons had been going ok. Snape was an ass as usual. McGonagall was as strict as ever. And Dumbledore was as annoying as he had ever been. But the strange thing was Harry noticed a lot more muttering going on around him. There were more giggles and pointing as well. Even stranger was the fact that they were thrown in his direction. It made him feel weird really. He had never had much attention from girls and the only time it had ever occurred was from the odd celebrity-seeking hyperactive girl. Although not much difference could be made between them and these right now, even Pansy had taken an interest. The thought made him shudder. Passing the transfiguration classroom he got so caught up in trying to make a run from a group of girls who just 'happened' to walk out of the door that moment, that he didn't hear the professor calling his name, or the amused smile to grace her lips.

"Just like James." 

He turned a corner and hid in the closet that had appeared there. He let out a deep breath and lent against the wall. This really was getting too much. He had to ask someone about it. Peering out slowly, he smiled and went on his way to Herbology. On his way there he met up with Ginny and walked with her. She had really grown up during the years and he felt that he was more comfortable around her now that she no longer knocked things over when he said something. Deciding this was probably the only time he would be able to ask someone what was bugging him today he turned to her and stated,

"Ginny?" And after getting her attention he continued, "Um…I was just wondering, well…" he stuttered. He really had no idea how to say this and could see Ginny frowning questioningly at him from behind her long red hair. 

"What is it? It's not … you-know-who is it?" *_Just like Ron* he thought fondly as he smiled reassuringly and told her it was not. _

"No actually. Oh god, this is going to sound really stupid compared to something like that but well, I've noticed that the girls lately have been acting um…weird?" And when he risked a glance at Ginny expecting to find more confusion he was met with a very amused yet relieved smile. 

"Oh god Harry, is that it?" Not really knowing what she was getting at he just shrugged and hoped she would continue…she did,

"Harry, don't worry. Um… in case you haven't noticed you sort of had a change this summer and the girls are just talking about it. Really, don't worry it'll die down soon." Wondering why on earth they were talking about him he stated,    

 "They're talking about me?"

"God Harry, I knew you were clueless but not this clueless!" She said in exasperation. And noticing the strange looks they were getting she lowered her voice and concluded,

"Ok. Harry you are very handsome…no…you are gorgeous ok? Nearly every girl in this school was just a bit shocked that you came back from the holidays so changed. Not that you weren't nice before, I mean, with your cute smile and glasses and like how small you were…anyway" she blushed. "Just understand that there are girls going to be flirting with you and well you'll have to learn to be able to say no, because if I know you, you'll say yes because you don't want to hurt their feelings. And then you'll say yes again and again and so on." She stopped to see if it had finally sunk into that lovely head of his. And laughed in disbelief at the look of confusion still plastered on his face, she stopped staring when he looked up.

"Ok. Well thanks for that. I think? Um… well I better go seeya Gin." And shaking his head slightly he walked into the sunshine to begin his Herbology lesson.

**************************

"Hey Harry. How's your side?" Ron asked his friend with concern.

"Oh it's ok now. It wasn't really that bad to begin with. It didn't even bleed…" he was cut off 

"Not that bad? Bloody hell Harry, you were impaled on a bit of wood!" He said looking in disbelief at his friend.

"No honestly Ron, look." And pulling up his shirt he produced a small white scar on his back and another almost identical scar on his stomach. Ron looked in awe at the sight before him and reached out a finger, and slowly ran it along the mark. 

"You mean that, that was where…"

"Yea…"

"Oh right. Well ok what do you want to do?" Ron asked changing the subject none too subtly. Not really knowing Harry replied with a simple shrug.

"Ok then. How about a game of chess? I haven't beaten anyone in a while and I know that will cheer me up." He said while rubbing his hands together in preparation. Laughing evilly Harry replied with,

"Oh whatever makes you happy Ron. But I have a feeling I'm going to win this one." And with that he went over to the table in front of the fire to pick up the set when he tripped on the carpet and fell into the fire. Panicking he shoved his arms out in front of him and leaned against the wall for a split second before pulling out again. He looked in sheer amazement to see that his hands weren't burnt and neither were his arms. But the fact that the clothes around said body parts were nearly burnt to a crisp gave him a reason to worry slightly. Feeling a presence behind him he turned to Ron and showed him his arms. 

"Man…what the hell?" Ron took one arm in his hand and prodded at it pointlessly. "Ok well that's weird. Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?"

Sighing in annoyance Harry shook his head.

"No. We don't have to go to Dumbledore with everything you know. Let's play!" And he sat down with the set now safely in front of him on the table.  

**************************

All the students were sat in the great hall indulging themselves in royal meals, drinking refreshing beverages and catching up with gossip from their friends. One student however had not turned up at the feast. Said student was currently sitting by the lake and throwing stones into it, resulting in ripples making their way across the surface. 

It was so strange how such simple things made him feel. He knew that the fire was probably just charmed to not burn students. It would be normal to do that, but he still had a nagging feeling in his head that there was more behind it and he wanted to know what. Everyone said he was special and he was a part of the prophecy so there must be a reason as to why he suffers little from his injuries when they are so severe. Staring out across the lake he caught a glimpse of Hagrid in the forest, shifting something or other. He smiled to himself and brought his attention back to his life. He was glad that he had been able to meet the people he had. Without Ron and Hermione he had no idea where he would be. And Hagrid, if it hadn't been for him he would not have even been here, sat on this embankment. 

A cold chill swept past him, it hadn't been this cold since his fourth year, and as he shuddered he looked up expecting to see the vapour rise into the air from his breath but was shocked when there was none. Blinking slowly he breathed again and found no change. Sighing at how complicated things were getting he stood from his position and set off towards the castle. 

As he passed the row of hedges outside the entrance to the castle, he heard the familiar sound of giggling and suppressed a sigh. *_Here we go again* he thought weakly as a group of 5 girls emerged from behind the hedge._

"Oh! Harry hi! Who would have thought we'd meet you here?" Simply rolling his eyes he let out a sigh and asked what it was they wanted. 

"Oh nothing really. How are you? I haven't talked to you for a while." *_You have never talked to me at all_* he corrected silently but put on a smile and answered,

"I'm ok thank you. Well… I better get back to my dorm. I've got a lot of homework to do." And giving them a little wave he opened the door and set off towards the common room.     

Upon entering his dormitory he could not help but notice how cold it was. As he went to shut the window he caught a glance at a roll of parchment lying on the sill. Snapping the window shut firmly, he lifted up said parchment and turned it over in his hands. He looked around to make sure no-one was watching and unravelled it. He almost dropped it in surprise as he read the first sentence. It was from Rene…

A/N: Ok well that was fun….  I'm so sorry that this is so short. My mind isn't focused on it for some reason. 

And I feel as if my style has changed … plz tell me what you think? I haven't meant to change it. 

Thnx to all my reviewers and all you lovely people you sent your apologies for what happened … thnk you so much it means a lot. *hugs*

Plz review and tell me what you think. I am thinking that if I don't pick my writing head up off the floor then I may stop this story… or at least but it on hold for a while. 

And this chapter to me seems a bit muddled up? I don't know what u think?

Thnx for reading…

LuvaboyDan*Hesmyman ~*XxX*~


	9. Dreams, escapes and warmth

**AN:** Ok…This has been a long time. Can't believe I'm actually writing again!

Yet again my style has changed. This time however, I believe it is for the better.

**Warning**: This is a rather dark and twisted chapter. It's weird and a bit harsh on Harry…just a warning smiles

I can't go back and re-write what I've already written as I'd never finish, but from now on, this story should be of better quality…so try and bear with it…grins

I can't promise that I will carry on, as I'm finding it hard to get back into the flow of things… Tell me if you think I should carry on!

**Dreams, escapes and warmth**

-

Setting himself down Harry took a deep breath and shakily held the paper to his face, studying the unsteady script written beneath.

As he began reading, perspiration steadily trickled south-bound from his untidy hair, and tears welled in his now transfixed eyes.

Standing up precariously Harry made his way back to the windowpane and re-opened the glass, immediately pushing his head through and letting out a howl of pain into the night air.

Hours later, Hanging limply against the frame was how his friends found him and took him off to bed…

The night was restless; sleep was not an option tonight it seemed;

_Pain coursed through his body as faint echoes of his pain filled screams faded into the vacant atmosphere surrounding him. _

_A dull thud sounded as he fell, broken to the ground beneath him. Quiet, desperate whimpers, erratic in their pace broke free from his wishfully strong exterior. This was it, no more lying, no more cheating, no more deaths or suffering. _

_As he lifted his head, a wave of dizziness passed through him, causing him to lower his eyes to the ground, watching the rich stream of blood draw nearer. _

_A sudden kick to his side sent him sprawling unceremoniously across the unkempt floor. Laughter now echoed throughout the empty void that seemed to be pressing in on him with every second that passed. _

_The strong tang of blood could be tasted on his lips as he attempted to lift himself off the now tainted ground. He realised with horror that the blood he now tasted was not that of his own, with a distressed yelp he dragged himself into a corner and retched, trying to purge himself from the repulsion that now lay in the pit of his stomach. _

_Footsteps, tedious in their pace began to walk toward him. He just wanted it all to end. _

_He started, as a cool, long, slender finger, ran itself across his now dampened cheek and tucked itself beneath his chin, tugging slightly and brought his distraught expression to light. _

_His once long, soft, dark hair was now scruffy and caked in blood. His once playful, bright green eyes were now full of sadness and pain, a dull gleam forever present within their now icy depths. And his smile, his beautiful, gleaming smile would never be seen upon his tired and distressed face again. _

_The fingers now slid around the nape of his neck and their long sharp nails clawed at the tender skin it found there. They tangled themselves within his dirty mass of hair and with a sharp forceful snap his head was flung back, a resounding crack could now be heard echoing throughout the once silent void, and with a small shocked frown upon his youthful forehead, he was gone…_

Harry sprung out of bed sharply, resulting in finding himself tumbling to the floor of the dormitory and knocking over Hedwig's cage, resulting in angry screeches filling the silence and a very sleepy Ron to curse towards the stars above.

Thoughts and images were running through Harry's mind at great speed. He could feel his shoulders sagging as they bore the weight he felt had been put upon them.

Sighing, he dragged himself to his feet and made toward the common room, turning slightly to look at his friend who now had gone back to snoring rather loudly.

As the portrait slammed closed, after Harry has argued with the fat lady about his reasons for breaking the rules, he set off towards Hagrid's, scuffing his slipper-clad feet along the course stone beneath him, resulting in his tripping numerous times.

He truly loved Hagrid, and sitting here upon this overly large couch and sipping from an extremely large mug, he wriggled his toes and thought how he would wish to be no where else right now.

For the past couple of hours Hagrid had been complaining about the abuse sent toward Dumbledore recently. Harry listened politely and came up with some relevant input into the conversation; however his mind kept drifting to other things.

Why had he had that dream? Was it sent from Voldemort?

He shuddered; it truly was not a feeling that one wished to feel that often, if ever at all, in their lifetime, the feeling of being wanted and hunted. Something about the dream had made Harry uneasy, which said a lot as Harry was now quite used to the not-so-nice dreams that have found their way inside his head.

Bidding farewell to Hagrid, after hastily hiding in a cupboard from Filch while he came to collect some whips, which a gleeful smile upon his twisted face, Harry decided it was best to at least try and get some sleep.

He was almost at the entrance when an overwhelming pain filled his side and he collapsed to the ground, silent screams reverberating throughout the dense air that had now consumed him. Pain erupted in his head as images flashed before his eyes.

_Music filled his ears as the doors opened and he was welcomed into the sparkling bliss before him. People were gliding across lakes of diamonds, glittering magnificently beneath their feet. _

_He immediately fell in step with the beat of the lively songs thumping all around him, encircling his entire being with its pumping rhythmatic depths._

_The world around him was lost as he closed his eyes and felt a strong, firm hold encompass his waist. At last, he was free, floating across the sea of beauty. _

_Time ticked by slowly, as if allowing this one night of happiness to last for eternity. _

_The heavenly smile that graced his lips was suddenly pulled into a dark frown as his eyes opened and focused upon another occupant of his gleaming surroundings. _

_With a sharp gasp he felt himself fall, grasping at nothing in order to bring an end to his descent, and as if by magic he felt his body relax and halt as if merely floating in between the mysterious scenery that now encircled him. _

_To his left, an ornate fountain, spilling Aquarius Rivers from its delicate spouts. _

_To his right, young children, playing innocently amongst a gathering of bright and colourful flowers, each petal gleaming from the warm rays of sunshine spilling onto its surface. _

_Scattered laughter and giggles echoed throughout the dazzling meadow, welcoming him with warmth and love. _

_A small boy ran towards him, arms outstretched, face rosy and full of delight as he threw himself upon him, expressing the words; _

"_Daddy…"_

_He hastily brought his arms up to steady him, breathing in his scent, the faint aroma of fresh strawberries and sun-cream playing with his senses. _

_The innocent declaration of 'daddy' soon turned sour, as the words were screamed from the young child's lips. _

_Feeling the tiny creature being ripped from his grasp, the world turned black and Harry felt himself swirling toward a destination unknown, screams echoing throughout the darkness surrounding him._

_As sudden as the madness had started, it had stopped. Opening his eyes, they fell upon a picture placed on a wall, stood entirely on its own, enclosed by an array of foreboding trees, lurking in the shadows. _

_Placing one foot in front of the other carefully, as not to step on something unfamiliar he glanced at the picture, with a gasp he stepped back with an unsteady foot. Looking down he found that there was no ground beneath him, just endless darkness and began his decent towards endless screams and fire, cruel laughter encircling his thoughts._

"_I've got you Harry'' Screams, too many screams. _

"Harry, please…" And slowly the screams stopped, the images faded, the laughter evaporated and Harry wearily opened his eyes to concerned brown ones.

Dizzy and Coughing, he turned to his side and wretched toward the polished floor shining tauntingly up at him. Someone was rubbing his back and stroking his hair as he composed himself. Tears began spilling from their watery cave and a sob broke free from his torn throat.

"Make it stop" he choked, "Please, just…I can't…please…" and with that Harry forced himself to his feet and made for the door. Yells of protest followed his weak form through the entrance, but it was no use, he couldn't take it, he had to leave. It was too much. He didn't know what was happened to him and he was scared.

He stopped, staring at the sky. He was scared… He repeated it in his head over and over. He was scared, he had admitted it. He was scared and it all began to make sense. He was scared of not being in control, he was scared of the future, he was scared for Rene.

He was a scared little boy, trapped in a hero's body and he couldn't keep living like that.

He kept running, just ran wherever his feet would be able to take him, and sat when he could no longer stand. Looking around him, he found himself in a vast forest of trees. He must have run into the forbidden forest without realising.

Rustling started up all around him and Harry could feel his heart beat increase; hands grabbed him and dragged him into a bush. He struggled for a moment as he lashed out his hand came in contact with the rough surface of his attacker's cheek.

The result of this was a sharp slap across Harry's damp cheek, a jolt of pain washed through Harry as he attempted to scream, but was cut off with a sharp slice to his delicate neck.

Choking on the warm flow of blood that now flooding his throat Harry collapsed against the attacker, his vision leaving him, while mirth could be heard from others standing watch, as his body was shifted away toward a dark tunnel…

**AN:** _Grins Well, there you go, my first chapter after almost two years. _

_I hope you all like it. I am aware that this story has taken on a more dark and twisted tone, but that's the way I write, and I feel it needs to be dark in order for the plotline to work (that which I can remember anyway)_

_So please review and tell me what you think? If anyone is interested in being a beta, as I have since lost mine from my last update I'd appreciate it. _

_Should I continue?_

Kellie xxx


End file.
